


Satus Novus

by PurpleFireDrake (Dragongirl25)



Series: Satus Novus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'll add as i go hopefully, Independent Harry, M/M, Multi, New School New Name, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl25/pseuds/PurpleFireDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledoor goes to far and Harry has had it. independent Harry going to new school will have slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my second story idea and the one I’m going to finish I do want to say I will be use a few story ideas for the wonderful work of Miranda Flairgold and can wait for her to finish. ~means thoughts~  
This will have Slash so don’t like don’t read without further ado the story ( no I don’t own Harry Potter)  
(Edited on 1-10-14 by my wonderful beta noirekitsune)  
Satus Novus  
Chapter one  
The fire crackled and popped in the Room of Requirement where 16 year old Harry Potter sat staring into the flame. He had just come from the Hospital wing after checking on Dumbledore. Snape had sent him off the roof with a cutting curse that took his wand arm but people on the ground had slowed his fall, and quickly rushed him to Poppy. There Harry learned the truth about Dumbledore; he still had trouble believing it was true.  
{flashback}  
Harry slowly made his way to hospital wing where Dumbledore was recovering from Snape’s attack on him. Harry hadn’t gotten hit with any major spells so was not in Poppy’s care, but still wanted to make sure Professor Dumbledore was okay. He was sneaking in to the room Dumbledore was in when he heard the Professor talking to someone. ~I should leave~ he thought, but as he turned to leave he heard Dumbledore’s voice.  
“The weak love potion you chose won’t work for someone who can throw off the Imperius Curse; you’ll have to get the strongest one or just chose an aphrodisiac, and the strongest aphrodisiac is the Sokolata potion”.  
“Are you sure that’s the strongest one Professor?”  
Harry whipped back around, ~Ginny!?~  
“Yes, my dear, the strongest aphrodisiac is Sokolata and the strongest love potion is Amortentia, although you know that one already.” Dumbledore answered her.  
“I have a hard time finding them now that Snape isn’t here. I don’t have all of the ingredients to make Amortentia and I have a hard time getting away from my family to get the Sokolata in Knockturn Alley, Professor.” Ginny replied, sounding frustrated.  
“I have every faith you’ll do fine, and then you’ll be Mrs. Potter and soon after your first child you’ll be poor widowed Ms. Potter with all his money.” Harry listened in shock as they spelled out how to get his fortune and kill him after he finished Voldemort. Quickly turning away he ran, with tears that he refused to let fall, to the Room of Requirement.  
{end flashback}

As Harry sat there staring at the fire he wished he had someone to turn to, that help him decide what the best thing to do was.  
“So are you going to mope there all night, or what?” Whipping around with his wand drawn, Harry turned to face where the voice had come from. Stepping back in shock when he saw four people standing there in a older style of robe; the Founders of Hogwarts.  
“What are you doing here?” Harry exclaimed in surprise.  
“Well, my young lion, you asked us here,” Godric replied, to Harry’s shock.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“ It’s quiet simple Harry dear, what you wanted most right now in the Room was someone to give you good advice on what you should do,” Helga said kindly, “ We are here to give you that advise”.  
“Oh,” Harry sat back on the chair he was in, “I guess that makes sense,” he said quietly, “Can you help me? I don’t want to marry Ginny or have my fortune go to Dumbledore and her.”  
“That’s it, boy, don’t want to live?” Salazar exclaimed in shock. Harry looked down in sadness.  
“There’s no way for me to live. I’ll die when Voldemort does because Dumbledore let Snape attack my mind; causing my link with Voldemort to grow stronger, and even if that doesn’t kill me Dumbledore will, so he can get his money.”  
“Hmm, let me look at you my dear,” Rowena said, “I’ll see what we can do for you.” Rowena waved her wand over Harry a few times and a sheet of parchment appeared before her. She grabbed it and started reading, taking it over to Helga so they could look it over together. While the Ladies looked it over, the men went and conjured chairs to sit with him.  
“Well young lion, you have a few options here,” Godric told Harry, “You could stay here at Hogwarts or there are different schools to go to.” Here Salazar spoke up “You don’t have to go to a human realm school, there are schools in different realms but most of the students will not be human, or very sympatric to a lone human.” He warned.  
“I want to go to a school that will teach me how to fight and survive this war, and after, if I can” Harry finally said. Godric and Salazar looked at each other and smiled at him. “There are a few schools that will teach what you need to know but if you want to go there you’ll have to study a little with us here first,” Salazar said.  
Harry sat there quietly for a minute, thinking it over ~I want to stay here, but in all the years I‘ve been here someone or something has tried to kill me. If I leave I could get better training than I get here with the Ministry of Magic breathing down my neck. I won’t have to watch what Ginny tries to give me, and I could live after the war.~ Then looked them straight in the eyes and said, “ I’ll do it.” They looked like the cats that caught the canary, and Harry suddenly felt like running. “Well if you want to go we had better get started so you don’t embarrass us, for you will be going as the Heir of Hogwarts.”  
“You want me to go as the Heir of Hogwarts?” Harry asked them surprised. “Wait, does that mean that I’m related to all of you?” At that, both Salazar and Godric started laughing.  
“No Harry, you are related to two of us though; Rowena and I, and you won the right to be Salazar’s Heir by conquest.” Godric informed him, after recovering his composure.  
“What do you mean I won by conquest?”  
“When Riddle killed your family and tried to kill you, you defeated him, and banished him from his body as the last of the line. He is no longer Salazar’s heir, you are.” Harry looked at him stunned. He gave a big smile, “I guess I really was the heir of Slytherin back in second year huh?” Godric and Salazar looked surprised at what Harry said, “Well how about that, you’re right.” Was Godric’s reply, Salazar just looked smug. Just then Helga and Rowena came over to where the boys were sitting and conjured a love seat for the two of them to sit down with them. Rowena leaned forward with the parchment in hand.  
“Harry, we’ve got it figured out.” Rowena said excitedly, “It turns out you have number of blocks on your magic and body! We can remove them and you will have a better chance of living after you kill Riddle.”  
“Blocks, what do you mean blocks on my magic?” Harry asked, shocked. He looked away “He, I mean, Dumbledore didn’t put them on,” Harry said then asked in a quiet voice, “did he?”  
Helga answered sadly, “He put on some of them but other people put some on too.”  
“Who?” Rowena looked down at the parchment for a moment then looked up at Harry, and handed the list over.

Harry James Potter  
Block; Magic or Other  
Magic Block: one hour old, James Potter  
Note: Block was mostly destroyed and core is at 80 percent of full core.  
Blood Block: two hours old, Lily Potter  
Note: removing can change looks  
Metamorphagus: two months old, Lily Potter  
Note: this also blocks Animagus form/s till removed  
Element- Fire and Lighting Block: 8 months old, James Potter and Lily Potter  
Note: user very gifted, if removed take great caution gift will be out of user control for a time; get immediate training  
Soul Block: Tom Riddle  
Note: a soul block needs a master to remove, do not try by yourself  
Magic Block: Fifteen months old, Albus Dumbledore  
Note: Block is mostly destroyed and core is at 60 percent of the unblock core.  
Healing Block: eleven years old, Albus Dumbledore  
Note: as the Magic Blocks were breaking the magic started on this block, 50 percent removed  
Mind Magic Block: fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore  
Note: the mind attacks from Severus Snape have weakened this block, 30 percent removed 

Body damage  
Malnutrition: from ages one year old to present time  
Note: can be mostly fixed  
Short-sighted: from malnutrition  
Note: can be fixed  
Stunted Height: from malnutrition  
Note: can grow a few more inches if corrected now  
Basilisk venom in blood  
Note: the Phoenix tears are preventing it from poisoning the body, will be immune to most poisons  
“Merlin,” Harry said, in shock after reading the list of all the blocks and injures. Salazar and Godric didn’t look much better. “How do I get the blocks off , I want all of them gone even the ones from my parents,” he looked over and asked, “How could they but blocks on my magic so young and on so many things?”  
“We don’t know young lion but give us some time and we can get all of them off now.” Godric looked over at Helga and Rowena, “What do we need to break or remove the blocks ladies.”  
Rowena looked over the list one more time, “We have what we need here. It will just take more time than we thought he was going to be in here that’s all.”  
“More time? Not that I don’t want to spend more time here, but how am I going to stay here for that long?” exclaimed Harry, “ Dumbledore would know something’s up and try to get me out of here before I’m ready wouldn’t he?” a puzzled Harry asked.

Rowena smiled, “Normally you’d be right, but as the Founders of this school we can make the time in the room stop and be separate from the time of the world.” Salazar suddenly stood up and started walking over to the wall where a cabinet appeared. Here he took out a number of potions, one black, one blue, and a gold one. He then turned walked over to Harry and gave them to him.  
“Here drink these and we’ll get started with those blocks and that malnutrition from those muggles.” Harry looked at them, took a deep breath and swallowed the three potions one after the other. After taking them Harry fell deeply asleep and would remain so for the next two days.

~~~~~ Time skip two days ~~~~

When Harry woke up next he felt better than he ever had in his life. He could feel his magic moving in his core, bigger and thicker than ever. As Harry got up from the queen bed he was in, he got a view of himself in the full sized mirror resting by the door. Instead of a brown birds nest of bad hair it was pitch black with autumn and blond streaks that fell to his shoulder blades in waves. His skin was still tan but looked healthy and glowing, and instead of being 5’5” he was almost 6’ tall. He was dressed in a long tunic and loose pants. He went over to the door and opened it to see the founders sitting at a table with food and tomes on top of it, talking quietly. Looking around he could see aspects of the Gryffindor common room plus some Slytherin accents, and features that didn’t belong to either house. Rowena looked up and saw Harry standing there at the door way  
“So you’re awake! Now, how do you feel Harry?” She asked him  
“Better than I have ever felt before.” he answered frankly, as walked over to the table and sat down in the extra chair at the end.  
“Here my dear, you need to eat. After all those blocks were removed you’ll need to eat more until your body is used to having more to feed and you finish your last growth spurt,” Helga mothered him as he reached for the feast on the table, most of his favorites were present along with lots of fresh fruits. Piling it on to his plate he started eating through a huge amount of food, when Salazar leaned forward and put a light green potion beside his plate.  
Harry swallowed and asked, “What does this one do Salazar?” he pick it up, “Oh it’s a nutrition potion for bones.” He knocked it back, then paused and turned to the founders with wide eyes, “How did I know what that was?”  
Here Rowena looked smug, “There was a spell we created, back before we started Hogwarts, that enabled us to learn as much as we could very quickly, before the people who had the knowledge died. They were very old and they gave us much of the money needed to have Hogwarts built. Our money was used to retrieve the children who were from far off muggle villages, and to supply the poorer children with necessities like clothes.” Helga spoke up and continued, “This spell let us give you our own knowledge, plus what Hogwarts has learned over the years since we died.”  
Harry looked down at the table, overwhelmed with gratitude. “Thank you for all the help you’ve given me, I don’t know what I would have done without it.” Helga and Rowena both reached for him to give him a bone crushing hug.  
“It’s no problem to help you dearie, we don’t mind at all.” Helga was quick to reassure Harry of that fact. “Now let’s look at the school options you have, a lot of the good schools for what you want are in the different realms, the best is-”  
“Wait, what’s this about different realms?” Harry asked, unintentionally interrupting. Helga took deep breath and sighed, disappointed at the lack of education these days. “The Realms are different dimentions, where different creatures escaped to after the wand-uses started to hunt and kill them, or tried to enslave them like they did with the house elves. They took a piece of land and altered it how they wanted and attached it to this realm.”  
Confused, Harry asked, “What do you mean enslaved the house elves? Weren’t they always like that? No one’s ever said.”  
“The beings you know of as house elves were once known as something else long before they were called house elves.” Here, Harry made a ‘go on’ motion.  
“Well the wizard that first enslaved them changed their form and started calling them ‘house elves’ so that he could claim that’s what they were born as instead of being ‘brownies’, the people they started as. It‘s for this reason the Fae and Sidhe hate us so much.” Harry tiled his head in quiet thought, not sure how a person could do that.  
“So what is a brownie then?” as he asked, the knowledge came to the forefront of his mind. Brownies are helpful household spirits that look like small humans with wrinkly faces and curly brown hair that prefer to dress in brown with conical hats or a hood attached. The knowledge then faded to the back of his mind.  
“So did that answer your question?” Helga asked smugly, knowing what had just happened.  
“Yeah, but how do I get the knowledge to come when I want it?”  
“Well first Salazar is going to teach you the right way to practice occlumency, what Snape did was horrid but made it a lot easier to take that block off.” Helga told him, “Some of the advantages of practicing occlumency are having better recall and a well-organized mind; you will be able to walk through your own mind and find the things you need to know.”  
“Okay, since I’m finished eating, let’s start.” Harry said bravely.  
“It won’t be like when Snape did it, we have to start from the beginning. You need to learn to meditate first, come.” With that, Salazar walked away from the table and went to a dark green colored door. He opened it while Harry was still getting up and rushing over to follow. Through the door was a Slytherin paradise. The stone walls were covered with emerald and silver silk and the floor was covered with thick rugs in Slytherin colors.  
“Here, come sit and we will start.” Salazar’s voice came from under a curtain over by the far wall. Quickly crossing the room Harry sat across from him on a bench hidden by the curtain, looking at him attentively.  
“You can get the knowledge of what to do from your mind easily enough, you just have to practice it to be proficient, let’s start.” What came next was hours of work before Harry could sink into a meditative state and once that happened they worked on his occlumency to the peak of his ability; building and strengthening shields, organizing memories, and basically working to make his mind a well-ordered and impenetrable fortress.  
“Well done Harry, you don’t have much more to learn here. We’ll get you battle ready before we send you out but for now let’s get you dinner.”  
“Great, I’m starving.” Harry and Salazar made their way back to the dining room, and the other founders came out from the other colored doors that appeared. The table was piled high with food again as they quickly sat down and Harry started reaching for food. With his plate piled high with the warm food, he quickly started making his way through it.  
“We been looking through the best schools for you to go to and we’ve narrowed it down to three. But the best are not located in this realm and their rules are different for magic and various other things. We don’t know too much yet, but before we send you Godric will get you in better shape to fight and use the sword that you pulled out of the sorting hat second year.”  
“Okay, are we starting tomorrow morning then?” Harry asked halfway through his plate, then he looked up, “Can I have the books for the different schools and some about the realms they’re in?”  
“Of course you can dearie, here you go. I’ll have to get some more books, there are only a few about the realms, and you’ll need more.” With that Helga pushed a large stack of tomes over to Harry’s side of the table, “The only books on subjects we don’t have that would help you are about the different people and races you’ll meet over there, you’ll have to buy them yourself.” She let Harry know.  
“That’s okay, if you did have any it would be a bit out of date and I couldn’t take it with me, could I?”  
“Don’t worry about that, we’ll make you a copy of all the good books here and put them in a trunk for you with some new clothes, you’ll need them now that you’ve grown out of all the rags you wore before.” Rowena told him with a grin.  
“Well we’d better get working on that once you finish eating and start on those books. Don’t forget to sleep, you’ll need it.” With that, the founders got up and headed for their rooms. Harry was already looking through the books.  
“Okay” Harry replied distracted with the books with information on the schools. The three schools were; Eriniko in the realm of Elpida, the school to learn how to fight with minimal bloodshed. Tiradwr In the realm of Glyndwr, which taught how to fight from the background and never be seen.  
Last but not least was Proelium Academy in the realm of Aghimitra, and this school looked to be the hardest of all of them, they promised to make the best they could of you or you’d died trying. ~ I think Proelium would be the best one for me. They’ll make me stronger than the other two would even if they are great schools.~ Harry grabbed the books on the realms, making sure he had the one on Aghimitra so he knew what would happen when he went to school there, while heading over to the door he came out of this morning. Walking in, he piled the books on the bed and started reading the one on the realm of Aghimitra. A few hours later when Godric and Salazar checked in on Harry they found him asleep amidst a sea of books. With indulgent smiles, they moved the books to a desk and covered Harry with a blanket. Looking around one more time they left Harry to his rest.  
The next morning Harry came out and after eating breakfast he and Godric started his physical training. For the next few weeks Harry worked with Godric to get his hand to hand, sword and knife fighting skills up to par. He had all the knowledge, he just needed to get his body trim and develop the muscle memory for it. In his down time Salazar helped him with potions, and with a patient teacher Harry finally learned how to make great potions. There were a number of potions that could only be made by a parselmouth, the finished work Salazar put in a trunk for Harry. Salazar also worked on his parselmagic with him, but told Harry he should get a snake familiar to help channel it. It turns out parselmagic is one of the strongest magics in the area of healing, and while it does run in families, it can’t be given away or transferred like Dumbledore had tried to tell Harry in second year. Harry’s parselmagic was injured protecting him from the killing curse, so while his magic was missing bits of information, Salazar had given him the missing pieces from his magic when they did the knowledge spell.  
Time passed quickly in the room, and soon Harry was as ready to go as the founders could make him. Harry now had three trunks full of different books, clothes, potions and other things given to him from the founders. Harry was standing at the door that lead outside the room of requirement, in his old form thanks to a few potions and glamours.  
“So I guess this is it, huh?” Harry turned back to the founders and smiled, “Thanks for all the help, I wouldn’t have been able to this without you.” then turned around to open the door.  
“Harry don’t forget to get your sword, you’ll need it.” and with that the founders disappeared back to the magic that called them. Harry opened the door and walked through, making his way to the girl’s bathroom on the third floor, and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Once inside, he quickly made his way over to the corpse of the basilisk, stripping it down to the bones and even taking those. He then looked over to where Salazar had said there was another hidden chamber with more books for him to have, hissing the password Harry shrunk all the books down and put them in his new trunk complete with a large library. Making his way out of the Chamber he grabbed the shed basilisk skins as well. Coming up, back into the bathroom, he shut the entrance to the chamber and started making his way up to the tower. Harry had two more days to stay in Hogwarts until he could leave, and those days passed slowly. Ginny tried seventeen times to give Harry food laced with potions. Ron was a prat those days because Harry was getting rid of whatever Ginny gave him, making Harry wonder if he knew about the potions. Finally, the day to get on the Hogwarts Express came. After looking back at the castle one last time, Harry boarded the train and soon found an empty compartment. Putting a caged Hedwig down, he sealed the compartment door and pulled out one of the books from the Chamber and started reading. The trip flew by and soon he was at the train station. Coming out of the doorway between platforms nine and ten, he spotted his uncle standing over by his car  
“Come on boy, if you made me late to pick up Marge you won’t eat for a week.” Vernon threatened him. Harry quickly got his trunk and Hedwig in the car. Waiting until they were away from King’s Cross and deciding it was time, Harry leaned forward to his uncle.  
“What would you say if I could leave and never come back?” Harry asked him. Vernon whipped around to look at Harry, surprise written over his face.  
“What kind of game are you playing at here boy, that other freak said you had to come to our house.”  
“If you take me to Charing Cross Road I’ll leave and never come back.” Harry promised him.  
“Hmph, so all I have to do is drop you off and you never come back right?”  
“Yep, all you have to lose is a little time.”  
“Alright boy but don’t ever come back.”  
“Not a problem Vernon.” Turning Vernon pulled up near the Leaky Cauldron.  
“Here, boy, get out.” Harry got out his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and had barely got the door shut when Vernon took off back into traffic. Harry slipped into an alley, and changed his appearance back to his new look. He let Hedwig out then shrunk his trunk and her cage, so glad that the Founders had taken off the trace on his wand, then put a small glamour over her so nobody would recognize her obvious white feathers and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Going over to where Tom was washing the counter, Harry stopped in front of him  
“Can I have a room for a few days?” Tom looked him over  
“That’d be three sickles a day, which comes with breakfast or dinner too.”  
“That’s fine, here’s your money for today.” Harry set the coins down and grabbed the key Tom held out for him.  
“That’s room seven, have a nice stay sir.” Harry walked up the stairs to the room he’d be staying in the next few days, until he got everything in order.  
“Well Hedwig this is home for a little bit ok girl?” Hedwig hooted and nipped his ear before winging off to the perch by the window. Harry smiled at her and went to the bed to lay down. ~Have to start early tomorrow and send a letter to Proelium, go to Gringott’s and see about the wills that Sirius and my parents left , and look for a soul healer and find more books about other realms… ~ Harry quickly fell asleep planning for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

: don’t own Harry Potter if I did would I be writing fanfic:

 

 

Harry woke up when Hedwig hooted at another owl coming in the through the window. The barn owl came to a soft landing near Harry, and after Harry gave it a knut for the paper he turned around and flew off.

“Well girl, let’s see if there’s anything interesting happening so far.” Opening the paper Harry saw the headlines.

 

‘Boy-Who-Lived Missing from Relatives House! ‘

 

~Bloody hell, I thought I’d have more time than this to get everything fixed up! I have to move my plans forward faster than I thought. ~ Setting down the paper Harry unshrunk his trunk and grabbed a gold shirt, brown pants and a dark brown robe to go over it. Dressing quickly and throwing a notice-me-not and a small glamour to change his appearance back to what it was before his time with the founders. He headed downstairs and through the back door over to the brick entrance to Diagon tapping them with his wand, three up, two across. Walking through the archway Harry quickly made his way to Gringotts, and once inside he made his way over to an empty teller.

“I’d like to see my manager, please.” The goblin sneered at him, turning to another goblin he said in Gobbledygook “ **Find a low level manager to take care him**.”

“ **I’d like it if you got the manager for the Potters, thanks.** ” Looking the shocked goblin in the eyes, he parted his bangs so he could see the scar there.

“ **I’d like to keep this quiet**.”

“ **Right away sir, this way sir** ,” the goblin told him while he started walking back to the inner doors. Harry quickly followed him; he looked the goblin over and asked, “So how have you been Griphook?”

The goblin stopped so fast Harry almost tripped over him.

“How did you know my name?” Griphook asked, shocked.

“You were the one to take me down to my vault for the first time.” The goblin looked thoughtful over that answer. They soon arrived at a stone door with the Gringotts crest carved in to it. Opening it Griphook moved over to the side so Harry could walk in. Sitting at a desk was an older goblin who looked up from the papers he was reading at their entrance, and then looked over at Griphook for an explanation.

“Greetings Manger Grimblade, Mr. Potter wishes to look at his accounts and to see if his godfather left a will.” Griphook told him.

“Mr. Potter I’ve been sending your statement to your magical guardian for the last sixteen years, hasn’t Dumbledore been giving them to you? He also sent word that you did not want to go to Sirius Black will reading or have it opened yet.” Harry was furious at Dumbledore, to keep him from Sirius’s will reading.  Taking a deep breath Harry turn to the goblin.

“I was never informed of a will reading or given any of my bank statements. If you would be so kind as to look up the last sixteen years for me I would like to see if he was stealing my money.” At that point Grimblade look very unsettled. Reaching over to a drawer he whispered something and drew the drawer open reached in and pulled out eight large folders.  

“These are the transactions from the years your parents died till now.” Grimblade started looking the list over.

“When was the first transaction you made Mr. Potter?”

“The first time I came was right before first year, that’s when I had just found out about the Wizarding World.” Harry told Grimblade. “I didn’t even know how my parents died until Hagrid told me.” Both goblins looked appalled at that. Looking over the transactions again Grimblade told him, “There’s not much we can do to get the money back but he can’t get the rest now. Dumbledore also couldn’t get in  to the family vaults that’s where every artifact is, the family books and other things your family has acquired over the years.”           

“After this meeting I want to go down there.” Harry told him. Grimblade tilted his head in acknowledgment.

“We will have to see Ragnok for the wills if they have not been followed.” Grimblade told him, “The Potter family and the Black family have old treaties for their wills. Griphook go get the manager for the Blacks, we have work to do.” as Griphook went to get the Blacks manager, Grimblade handed over the transactions while Harry sat down. Harry saw looking over the years Dumbledore had taken quite a bit of money but he couldn’t touch the investments, artifacts, houses or other things the Potter family had, although it looked like he’d tried.

“Dumbledore is to be taken off the list of people allowed in my vault, I’d like so that I was the only one if you could do that. I need to go down to see the vaults today,  I’d also like to make a large withdrawal without the ministry knowing, and I need a blood test to see what other vaults I might have inhered.”

“All of those things are easily done. We will just have to wait for Griphook and Shatterrock to arrive.” Just then Griphook walked in with another older goblin.

“Master-Manager Scatterrock this is Mr. Potter, he’s here about all of his accounts.” Harry stood up and gave the Master-Manager a short bow.

“ **Greetings Master-Manager, may gold flow into your coffers**.”  Looking completely surprised the goblin answered, **“May your enemies fall at your feet.”** Scatterrock walked around the desk over to the extra chair sitting there, settling in he turned to Harry.

“What can I do for you Mr. Potter?”

“I would like to see the past sixteen years of transactions for the Black family.” With one brow raised he leaned to the same drawer Grimblade did, whispered something, and this time ten folders were pulled out.

“These are the transactions for the Black House for the last sixteen years.” Scatterrock handed them over to Harry, who started reading immediately. Looking over the list he could see Dumbledore hadn’t used them as much as his own, but the Malfoys had. Along with Bellatrix after she’d escaped prison.

“I’d like to change this vault so only I can get money, books, and artifacts out of it; At least for a short while.”

“We can do that. You are the Head of the Black family after all.” Harry looked up at him, surprised.

“What do you mean the Head of the family?”

“It was in Sirius Black’s will that you take over the family, he did a blood adoption when you were a child. You are Harry Potter-Black, now that he’s died.” Harry sat back in the chair, stunned that Sirius would do this for him. ~I guess he really did care, didn’t he. ~ Shaking off the melancholy, Harry looked up to the goblins sitting across the desk from him.

“I’d like to see the wills of James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.”

“Alright Mr. Potter-Black. Griphook go get the wills for James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black. We will also need a bloodline test to see what else Mr. Potter-Black may have inhered.” Scatterrock told Griphook. Quickly leaving to get what was asked for; Griphook left the room, leaving Harry with the older goblins.

Returning with only one rolled up parchment and a vial of a dark red potion, Griphook handed them over to the managers.

“There were no wills for James Potter or Lily Potter in the record hall.” Head jerking up in surprise, Grimblade looked over at him.

“You’re sure they’re not there? I helped record the wills of James and Lily Potter. They made them at separate times because the young Mr. Potter was sick at the time with a cold.”

“No sir, I even checked under Mrs. Potter’s maiden name of Evans as well.”

“This matter will go to Director Ragnok now.” After standing Grimblade turned to Harry, “The wills were made, we will find them. You should look over your godfathers’ and I will get an appointment with Ragnok to handle this problem.” With that, Grimblade walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Harry turned back to the scroll on the desk, reached for it, and broke the seal. Opening the will he saw what should have happened and what Dumbledore was keeping from him.

 

                                           This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black

 

Being of sound mind and not under control of mind altering substances, I hereby decree the following actions that should be taken in the event of my death;

So I guess I’m dead. Damn, ah well I leave Remus Lupin the little manor in Spain and 50 thousand gallons.

To Snape; I want to say I’m sorry for everything, and I leave you 10 thousand gallons for your potions.

To the Order of the Phoenix; I leave you nothing and you’re kicked out of my house.

Hope you choke on your lemon drops Dumbles.

To Hermione Granger; I leave you 100 gallons for watching over Harry for me, thank you. 

To the Weasley Family; I leave you 400 gallons for taking care of Harry, but none of it is to be used on Ginny,.

To Ginny; I know your trying to take Harry’s money and name, but as a Black Harry cannot marry you so ha.

To my godson; I leave you the Black name and all that goes with it.

Hey Prongs Jr. if I died the way I wanted to, I died saving you. So it’s not your fault you hear? I want you to live your life to the fullest. Your best bet is to get out from under Dumbledore’s thumb, he doesn’t have your best interests at heart. I miss you all dearly but I don’t want to see you till you’re old and gray.

Sirius Black

 

 

Harry had a few tears in his eyes after reading the will. Looking over at Scatterrock Harry asked, “What do I need to do to carry out my godfathers will.”

 

“We’ll have to go to the blood ritual rooms to make sure of you inherent, but other than that nothing Mr. Potter.”

“Please call me Harry. Okay, when can we go to the blood ritual rooms?”

 “Right now, Harry.” Leaving the office they went further down the corridor. After going past a few more rooms and corridors, they came to a stop in front of a massive set of iron doors. Lined around the border of the doors was the word ‘Family’ in different languages. Opening the doors, Harry and Scatterrock walked in. After the door closed torches were automatically lit, illuminating the room. The space was a large chamber, not much smaller then Salazar’s ‘Chamber of Secrets’. In the center on a raised platform was a carved stone pedestal about 3 feet in height with an obsidian bowl on top.

“Harry you will need to put thirteen drops of blood in the bowl. After that it will bring out any rings or titles you can inherit.” Scatterrock told him, handing over a small dagger.

Walking over to the pedestal, dagger in hand, Harry stepped up next to the bowl. In the bowl was a silvery-white potion swirling around a black stone. Lifting the dagger up Harry cut himself on the tip of his finger. Holding it over the potion, he let thirteen drops fall. Moving back after the thirteenth drop fell, Harry waited for the results. The potion turned red-gold, bronzy-blue, silvery-green, black, amethyst, cloudy white and then finally settled on an emerald color. When that was done seven rings come out, each ring’s stone matching a color from the potion.

“Well that was unexpected, it seems you are the heir to a great many families Harry.” Scatterrock finally said.

“I knew I’d be the heir to a few, but why seven?” Harry mused, curious. Suddenly, the obsidian bowl on top of the altar started glowing and a rolled up piece of parchment materialized. Walking over slowly Harry cautiously bent down and picked it up. Opening it, he saw why he had two more rings then he’d thought, one for the Shirajira family, and the other for the Wadj family along with a short note about how he was the last living member of the direct bloodline.

“Never mind, I know why; the others all died out so they left the title to me as the last living member of any of these bloodlines.” Rolling up the parchment Harry went to the rings on the floor, laying in a circle were the seven family rings left to Harry. Reaching for Griffindor’s first he picked it up, going in order Harry picked up all the rings.

“Scatterrock, what’s the best way to put them on?”

“Take the one your most closely related to first, and start with that one and go to the next closest relation and then the next closest one after that. In your case start with the Potter ring, then the Black’s… hmm I don’t know which one would go next Harry.  Also you can place them all on one finger or spread the rings out along both hands whichever you prefer most Heads wear their rings or ring on their index finger.”

“I do, next is Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Shirajira and Wadj and I think I’ll put them all on one hand for now.”

“Make sure you wait until the family magic from one ring settles before you do the next one, or you could lose your magic Harry. The magic will take a little while to settle in completely and work like it should.” Scatterrock warned him.

Taking a deep breath Harry put on the Potter ring. It felt warm, like coming in from the cold, Harry could feel the love and happiness coming from the ring. After a few minutes the magic settled over his; Harry could feel it working with his magic to be more efficient, and what felt like a missing piece move in to his core. Next, Harry slid the Black ring on but unlike the Potter ring the Black ring wasn’t too happy about him. No that’s not right, it was not happy about how he had been treated in the past and gave the impression that mistreatment was not to happen again or else. The Black family magic took longer to become one with his, like it was looking him over and checking to make sure he was worthy. Finally, the magic settled; leaving Harry feeling like more pieces were fitting in only these pieces felt darker somehow. Slytherin was next; this magic slid in almost as easily as the Potter magic before, Harry’s Parselmagic awoke and rose to meet it, then joining together and settling right in. Ravenclaw’s joined the others next, it took the longest out of all the rings so far- looking him over- but decided to join with a piece fitting once again in Harry’s core. Gryffindor’s slid on and settled as fast as Slytherin and Potter had, only there was a tug on his magic that wanted him to go out the door soon. Shirajira’s ring deliberated at first, unsure about having Harry wear it, but soon chose to let him. The Wadj ring went on last, and after about a minute started attacking Harry. But he, without even using the new family magic’s, made it stop, and after that it seemed quite smug about him. Settling in, it gave him the biggest piece going into his core; it felt like more magic, only it was wild feeling magic.

Standing there bent over and panting in exertion from the last ring, Harry straightened up, turning to look back at Scatterrock sitting over in one of the chairs around room.

“That’s the last of them, but I think I have a familiar here somewhere.”

“That’s quite possible My lord.” Scatterrock told him.

“You know I told you to call me Harry, remember Scatterrock?” said Harry, slightly exasperated.

“Okay then; Harry, we need to go see Ragnok about the wills and then you need to go see some of your vaults. The familiar you feel could be in one.”  Turning around, Scatterrock opened the door, leaving down the corridor going back to the office they were meeting in previously. Waiting there were Grimblade, Griphook and another goblin. He was tall for a goblin with a sword at his waist and wearing what looked like armor.

“Greetings young Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Shirajira-Wadj, I am Overseer Ragnok. I heard that your parents will was not in the hall of records. Your parents were worried about this happening so made sure I had the original, the one in the records was just a copy. I will look into this, no will should go missing, but anyway here; your parents will.” handing over a large roll of parchment, Ragnok sat down in the chair behind the desk motioning for the others to sit as well.

Harry opened his parents will, looking it over he saw that it would have gotten Sirius out of Azkaban, and Moony would have more money and a house. Harry himself was never to go to his Aunt because of her hatred of magic. Also, it looked like there was marriage arranged for him!? ~Marry? It doesn’t say who, but I have to get a mate for at least two of the titles I have, hmm. At least I can pick who I marry but I will need one for the Potter family and another one to fill a stipulation from an agreement long time ago of course it doesn’t say what the agreement was. ~

“Thank you Overseer Ragnok, but please call me Harry. My parents will was never executed, can I ask why?”

“Yes the original is just for you ,and If you wish, I will get it executed; the original executor was to be Albus Dumbledore but it kept being postponed or prevented. No one but the executor or offspring can open wizarding wills.”

“I see, thank you for this. Is there anything else I should look at?” At this point the tug on his magic was starting to hurt.

“No, go find your new familiar; they can help ground your new magic. Afterwards come back here, there is something I wish to give you.”

Griphook walked out, motioning Harry to follow, going down a different corridor they got to the carts . After getting in, Griphook took off for the farthest vault first. Twisting and turning past dragons and numerous caverns and vault doors, they went deep into the bank. Coming to a stop in front of a gold vault door, they got out in front of the Waji vault.

“You must put three drops of blood on the door to set it for you. You can take a little time to try to find your familiar or anything else you may need. Here is a bottomless bag for your money.” Griphook said, handing him a velvet drawstring bag. “Thanks Griphook.” Harry smiled gratefully, taking the bag.

Walking up to the door Harry put the three drops of blood needed on its surface, making it glow for a moment, the corresponding  ring glowing at the same time. The doors opened to a large vault filled with piles of gold, and in the back were book cases, racks of weapons, what looked like out of time cages, containing rare or extinct species of snakes, small dragons, a hand full of turtles, scorpions and other Egyptian animals and in one cage what looked like plant seeds; the special cages stopping time for these creatures until they were removed from them, keeping them perfectly healthy and preserved. Feeling a light pull to a small cage with an egg in it, Harry walked over to it and could see on the plaque next to it that it was a Lycan with a high chance of being a Battlecan.

~Wow I read about Lycans and Battlecans in CoMC a Lycan is similar to a werebeast by having two forms only neither are human and a Battlecans are a rare sub-type of Lycans that can be rode in to battle for the most part. Kind of like that show Dudley used to watch called He-man or something like that.~

Harry opened the cage and took the egg out; it was warm from when it had been put in; it was just a little bit larger than a chicken egg . Putting it under his shirt before tucking it in, Harry cast a warming charm on it. His new familiar safe and sound; Harry went over to the book and weapon cases. Looking over the books many were old and in either Egyptian or parseltongue. Leaning over, Harry touched a knob on one of the cases and it automatically shut and shrunk to card size. Harry went around touching all the knobs and nine book cases and two weapon cases went into his bottomless bag. Lastly, Harry got a couple hundred galleons and sickles before he walked out.

“Get everything ok Harry?”

“Yes, I even found my familiar. Are we going to the Shirajira vault now?”

“Yes. I thought it best to work only having to go one way.”

 “Thanks Griphook.” The cart sped through the tunnels, before making a sharp right turn, going on two wheels, past what looked like a black dragon, and screeching to a stop in front of another vault. Harry got out on wobbly legs, looking back at Griphook who had a shark like smile on his face.

“Hope you liked the ride. On this door you need to put seven drops of blood.”

“Very funny.” Muttered Harry. Walking up to the new vault Harry put seven drops of blood on the door. Opening the vault, Harry saw a large number of books, cages and weapons. Going over to the cages first, Harry looked to see what was there.  A number of baby and adult Baku, what looked like foxes with a number of tails, small Chinese dragons, a half dragon, half deer with a horn, a large wolf, a number of eggs and a half a dozen cages full of seeds.  Going over to the books there were many ancient texts. Harry looked around for the knot or button to close and shrink them; finding it, Harry shrunk all of them down. After that, he walked over to the weapons cabinets, finding a number of swords, some Katana, Kodachi, Ninjato, Wakizashi, Zanbato and Tachi. Finding the knot to shrink them Harry ended up with five cases of different swords. Going over to the animal cages Harry inspected them; looking at the eggs, one of which was a Koul, Harry got that one out and put it in with his other egg. The Koul egg was just a tiny bit bigger than the Lycan egg. Then going to the foxes Harry saw a black one that had blood red feet, along with a red tip on its tail and ears, with odd bumps on its back. Looking at the plaque for it, it was a few weeks old and under a sleep spell. Getting it out and wrapping it in a scarf Harry put it in with his eggs thankful for that spell Salazar taught him to hide large items under his clothes by making a mini-pocket. Looking around one more time he saw a large ruby red gem on the wall, walking over he could see the gem was cut in a perfect circle with a small hole on one of the edges, he took it and put it in his pocket. After getting some gold Harry left.  

Getting back in the cart they zipped up to the founders vaults. Going in Gryffindor’s first, Harry got more books, weapons, gold and some odd bookmark like objects that Harry felt his magic connect to with a feeling of fire, lighting, earth and other elements. Running over to Ravenclaw’s vault he got more gold, books, and even more bookmark like objects. Going to the last founder’s vault, Harry didn’t find as much there. Tom had gotten a lot of the money, but after looking around Harry found bookshelves hidden in their shrunken form along with the weapons cases; the animal and seed cages were also hidden there. Gathering the hidden objects Harry looked around to find more bookmark like objects, Harry got them and left.

Walking out Harry went over to the cart, getting in Harry asked Griphook,“ Hey Griphook can I get what’s left of the vault’s out of time cages moved to another vault safely?”

“Yes. It will cost you a little bit, about 20 galleons or so, why?” asked Griphook, curious.

“There are basilisk eggs in there ready to hatch, and I don’t want Riddle to get them, or the seeds in there.” The cart started moving while they were talking, slowing down at the Black vault.

“I’ll have someone start right away.”

“Thank you Griphook.”

Walking up to the Main Black vault, Harry opened the door, first going to the books. Quickly shrinking them, Harry took them all. Going to the weapons, Harry found some very good blood and runic daggers and knifes, shrinking them and then getting some gold Harry left to go to the last vault.

Arriving at the Main Potter vault Harry found a lot of his parent’s belongings, like their wands, along with a necklace attached with a many compartment trunk that was blood tied to him, among other things. After getting a little gold Harry moved to the books and weapons cases, shrinking them, and found yet more bookmark like object this time with a few books near them saying : ‘Summoning: the Lost Art’, ‘Summoning: the Summons’, and ‘Summoning for the Young’. Grabbing them and leaving, Harry got back in the cart and they were soon at the mouth of the tunnels.

“Grimblade still needs your time Harry, if you can.” Griphook reminded him.

“No problem Griphook, I need to ask him something anyways.” Walking back to the office, he saw Grimblade and Scatterrock were there with some papers.

“Harry, good of you to come back, I have directions to Potter Manor and many of the other houses you own, here is the list.” He handed over a large stack of paper, “The head elf’s name is Rolly he’ll take you to the plot you want to go to.”

“Thank you Grimblade, this is what I was going to ask about anyways. I do have one other question though, where can I get a wand without the underage magic trace on it?”

“You’ll have to go to Knockturn Alley for that. If you go to the end of the alley, there‘s a store with the name of Walters, tell them that Grimblade sent you and he‘ll help.” 

                   

“Thank you Grimblade, Scatterrock **may your enemy’s lay dead at your feet**.”

“ **And may all your endeavors be fruitful**.” The goblins replied.

Leaving them and walking out of the corridor with a small color charm on his hair to help disguise his appearance, Harry walked through the lobby and out the front door. Moving down Diagon Alley, Harry came upon the entrance of Knockturn alley. Looking at the shops, Harry started making a mental map so he could come back and find what he needed. Making his way through he could see a few people eyeing him up, ether for a fight or an easy theft. Keeping an eye on them, Harry made his way to Walters. It was an old building with burn stains on it, walking in Harry looked around. Glass jars covered the shelves on the walls and the floor had old water marks, looking for the owner Harry made his way up to the counter. Leaning over the counter Harry called out, “Anyone here? Grimblade sent me.” Sensing movement from behind, Harry whipped around, and standing there was a withered old man. He back was stooped down with age, although he had probably been taller once, and he had a little white hair on his mostly bald head.

“Grimblade… Grimblade… oh yes, I remember now that goblin. Now what is it you need then, young sir. I don’t do love potions or any of that tripe.” The old man sneered derisively.

“I need a new wand, one the ministry can’t trace.” as Harry talked one eyebrow crept up.  

“I see a new wand, huh? Well follow me then.” He made his way toward the back room, Harry following at a small distance in case of attack. They walked into a large room filled with shelves; some metal, some wood and a few that seemed to be made of rock.

“Find whatever calls to your magic; you might want to use your left hand. Your right is used to that phoenix core and I don’t have many of those lying around.”  Walking around the shelves, Harry felt strong pulls coming from a few different things; one a large piece of obsidian, three small pieces of red tiger’s eye, a petrified wood, a long piece of red wood, and four jars, one containing a yellow-red feather, another a dark green liquid, one had dark black-green scales, and the last had some sort of black scales and a dark grey metal ball. Gathering them up, Harry went back to the old man. Setting down the items he’d retrieved, Harry then looked at the man. He was giving Harry a more thoughtful look then before.

“I guess that old Grimblade was right to send you here, now sort them in to three piles.” Harry started sorting the items by which felt best together and moved the red wood, the jar with the feather and the jar with the green liquid, and the dark grey metal ball in one pile, the obsidian, and red tiger’s eye in another and the last pile was the scales and the petrified wood

  
“Interesting. You, young sir, will be my greatest work to date. Here, I need to measure your wrist around,” with that a tape measure flew over to Harry and around his left wrist. The old man checked the size and turned away from him. “Hmm. Come back in a few hours, I will be done by then.” With that, the man walked away with the items Harry picked out. Shaking his head in bemusement, Harry left to peruse the shops he’d passed before.

Walking back down the street, Harry went through Diagon Alley and up to the Leaky Cauldron to get lunch from Tom. Eating shepherd’s pie with a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry wondered what to do until it was time to leave to get his new wand.  Finally deciding to put his new stuff in his choker trunk first, he headed up to his room. Taking off the necklace and popping off the trunk gem, Harry pushed a little magic into it, opening the hollow ruby so that the shrunken trunk fell out. Remembering the instructions, Harry put three drops of blood on the trunk that unshrunk to a large size. Popping open the lid, Harry saw ten different gems on the front panel, pressing the ruby gem the lid closed and opened to a full sized room with anything needed for animal care with different sections for each kind of animal. Going in, Harry went over to the snake section to put his eggs there until they hatched. After that, he took the little fox kit he had over to the canine section, making it comfortable with food and water in case it woke up sooner then he thought.  Leaving them in there Harry went up to try the other different gems, getting a potions lab, kitchen, bedroom, a greenhouse room for plants, a workroom which he left the all the weapons in to sort through later, three storage rooms, and a giant library with quite a few books in there now including his parents’ journals. Putting the book cases down to copy and sort later Harry left to go shopping for clothes and to find some books on different races.

Leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Harry headed over to Flourish and Blotts to find the books he needed. Soon getting there, Harry headed in and tried to look for the section of books he wanted, looking around and not seeing anything like what he was looking for. Going up to the counter to the attendant who just finished ringing up another customer, she turned to Harry, “ Hello there how my I help you today?”

“What books do you have on other species’ cultures?” Harry asked her.

“We don’t have any.” she replied nastily to Harry.

Frowning Harry turned away, “That’s fine, I’ll go else were from now on.” Leaving, Harry looked at the time, seeing it was time to go back to Walter’s, in no time he had arrived at the store

“ Hello,” walking up to the counter, Harry kept a better eye behind him this time thinking the old man would pop up there again, but in paying more attention behind him the old man surprised him when he popped up in front ,scaring Harry again with his showing up out of nowhere.

“Ah, young sir, your focuses are done, I think you’ll like them.”  He got out three items; two wands, one dark grey was plain compared to the other wand with no carvings but was very heavy and dense, the other dark red had flame and lighting like waves carved in the grain of the wood, and a blue-black bracelet made with the metal ball with the obsidian piece and two pieces of red tiger’s eye dangling down at the bottom and the last tiger’s eye on the clasp, he handed them to Harry. “The red wood is from a Kafsozyla tree, thirteen inches long with a phoenix breast feather from a storm phoenix and basilisk heart blood from a fifty year old African Durascale at it’s core. The petrified wood was from a one thousand year old holly tree, fourteen inches long with scales from a one hundred and fifty year old Norwegian Ridgeback and scales from the same African Durascale as before as it’s core. The bracelet is Osmium with the obsidian and red tiger eyes. I’m charging you for the parts used, not the work, it was the most fun I’ve had in years. That will be a hundred galleons, young sir.”

Getting the galleons out, Harry handed them over. Picking up the bracelet it felt like the cool silk he had touched once, sliding over him, Harry put it on his left arm the bracelet clicked as he latched it sealing it to him. Grabbing the kafsozyla wand next it shot out blue flames and yellow sparks with a whoosh of heat. Taking the wand holster the old man handed over Harry strapped it on his right arm. Lifting the petrified wand dark green and black sparks shot out; getting the leg holster for the petrified wand he strapped it on his left leg.  

“Why did you leave the holly wand so long?”

“It wasn’t going to be any shorter. Good luck young sir, you will need it.” Looking at the old man, worried he knew who Harry was but not seeing anything, Harry left the shop. Heading down Knockturn, Harry looked for a bookstore, seeing what he thought was one Harry walked in to Hardends. The walls were lined with books and small trinkets. Looking over the books and seeing a few Harry thought he could use, he grabbed them and headed up to the counter, ringing the small bell there for someone to come up. An older balding man came up.

“How can I help Young sir?” he said in an oily voice.

“I want to buy these books, and do you have any on other cultures?”

“Which do you mean?  Africa, Asia …”

“No, I mean Vampire, Fae, Veela or others like that.”

“Nobody has ever written a book about those cultures and you wouldn’t find it in Britain. Your total for the books is twenty-five gallons.”

Handing over the money, Harry left to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, and after getting supper Harry went upstairs to write to the Headmistress of Proelium Academy. Writing to her was hard but Harry soon finished. 

“ Okay girl, you need to take this to Proelium Academy, the Headmistress is Ara Ulloriaq. Be careful, I‘ll be at one of the manors so look for me there.”

Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately and flew out the window, sighing Harry pulled out the gem trunk and opened it to the library to start copy and sorting his books so he could put the originals back in the vaults for safekeeping. Looking over what he’d already sorted, Harry saw there weren’t many books on different cultures or the realms, only the books he had gotten from the founders which were already copied and finally he finished shelving them. ~Looks like I need to go to the other realms sooner than I thought, nobody has any books here and the ones from the founders are really out of date. Maybe the manors have some books to help with the etiquette and cultures of other species. ~

Checking the time and seeing it was well past eleven Harry decided to turn in for the night.

 

                                                                ~next day~

Waking up at six that morning, Harry was looking over his list of properties to find one that he could live in. Going through the list, it turned out the best ones for him would be; Potter Manor in magical Britain, Wadi *Houndsba in Ethiopia, Spirogyra **Shōen in magical Kyoto, the Founders’ Manors and castles in Scotland, Wales and a few houses in the other realms their great grandchildren made. ~I guess I’ll use the Potter Manor here for now until I see what I want to do. ~ 

Taking a breath Harry called out, “Rolly.”  Then ‘pop’, there was a house elf older looking than Dobby there in a clean red pillow case bearing the Potter crest.

“Oh Master yous ok, Rolly so glad, bad Rolly tried to find Master but bad Rolly couldn’t. Is Master okay, can Rolly help Master?” said the distraught house elf.

“It’s okay Rolly, you’re not a bad house elf,” Harry said soothingly,” there was someone keeping you away from me but I got away. I would like you to take me to Potter Manor, I don’t know where it is.”

“Rolly can do that Master, dose Master want to go now?”

“Yes Rolly, I’d like to go now.”

With a pop Harry was gone.

* it means estate in Arabic thats just what it sounds like to me.

** that Japanese

Got a good outline going but works picked up so a have no clue when the next one will be out  see ya soon

        

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so short and took so long I’ve been super busy and haven’t the time to transfer my writing to the computer but my outline for the first part is done so hopefully it will go smoother from here on out. As always not betaed and I own nothing of hp other then what you don’t know.

With a pop Harry was gone.

Coming out a large entryway the long hallway was spotless in a light gold color the ascents were a dark midnight blue, on the right there next to the door was a tall coat rack with what looked like a place for hats. A floor length mirror made of dark cherry farther down on the right wall and next to it a table on the right side of the mirror also made of dark cherry. On the left side a large window with a seat, the pillow and the drapes the ascent blue.

“ Master yous needs to reset the wards with your blood and magic or bad wizards can get in.”

“ Okay how do I do that Rolly?”

“ Rolly takes Master to the ward rooms.” leaving the entryway they walked farther in the manor past a ball room, dining room, what look like a parlor, a number of staircases. Rolly lead Harry to the ward room in the back of the basement set of rooms hidden in the walls. The ward room was a ten by fifteen sized area, the walls had runes running up and down, in the center of the room a large pillar made of black onyx also with runes carved in to it, looking them over Harry only knew a few of the more common ones for blood, family, protect and shelter.

“ Master’s blood needs to go on the pillar, then Master’s magic and Master fixes the wards.”

Going in to the room Harry walked over to the pillar, seeing a small part of pillar stick out like a bowl Harry cut his hand to put his blood in there, quickly filling the small bowl to the top. The pillar started glowing and pulsing in time with his heart. Harry could hear whispers, his magic uncoiling and reaching out for the pillar, pulsing in time with it. Finishing Harry’s magic came back practically purring and feeling the house wards were up and fully charged.

“ Master finished, Master wants lunch?” Rolly spoke from out side the room.

“Yes Rolly that would be fine, could you tell me where I should for a shower.” Harry asked.

“ Masters room is upstairs Rolly show, Master needs new clothes Rolly get Mimmy for new clothes.” As Rolly said that another house elf pop up, a small female house with the same uniform as Rolly only in dress form.

“ Rolly call for Mimmy.” She turned and saw Harry standing there, “ Master yous back, yous okay, Mimmy help Master with anything.”

“ Yes Mimmy I’ll need a new outfit after I take a shower. Also can you show me where my room is?” Harry asked her.

“ Yes Master, Mimmy show yous now and then get yous new clothes.” They walked back upstairs and then when up three flights of stairs the a richly decorated room. The main colors were red and gold like the Gryffindor common room only not so bright they were darker shades of the same color. His truck was there at the end of the king sized bed and Hedwig’s cage was in the room, along with a gold colored perch for her and a cherry one for any other birds that might come over, a large sanded area of floor for snakes or reptiles and a big pile of pillows to use for the little fox. Walking over to the bathroom that was bigger then the whole downstairs of the Dursleys’ House in dark green and silver of Slytherin. Harry looked around then chuckled about the colors I seemed like he wasn’t the only Slytherdor of the Potter family.

Getting out of his old clothes and in the hot bath Harry thought over what he still needed to do. First thing up was working with his new focuses and family magic’s. Next was doing more potions and have a bigger stockpile to draw from, you know just in case. Reading over the few books he had for other realm politics, not that he found many books to look over and probably half would be shit anyways so looking for a realm city to go to would be high on the list.

Finishing his bath with new clothes sitting out for him, a dark red and silver robe with dark leggings and a dark red tunic. Pulling on the outfit and leaving the bathroom Harry walked out of the master bedroom went over to the trunk opening the animal area he when in for his new familiars. Getting the eggs out and taking them over to the sandy area Harry sat them in the sand and checked to temperature of the sand seeing it start rising to a high temperature on its own he covered the eggs and went to get the little fox. Getting him out and over to the pillow pile Harry carefully set him down, he checked the spell on him and saw it was gone the little fox just had to wake up on his own and would about a day before his body was ready to wake up. Noting that Harry set an alarm to be up here before then. Looking around to make sure his hopefully new familiars were okay Harry left heading for the dining room he saw before. Going down the stairs and around the corner Harry came to a small dining room. The room had a medium sized table and eight chairs around it all of it looking like a dark oak, the walls were in a light green with white trim.

Pop, “ Master you want your lunch here Rolly has it at the formal dining room this is the family dining room. Does Master want his meals here?”

“ Yes Rolly I’d like my meals here and not at the formal dining room from now on. Also after lunch can you show me where the library is?”

“ Of course Rolly can show you where the library is, Rolly can bring book to Master if Master know what book he wants, even from the other house libraries but not all of the new houses that Master is apart of Rolly can‘t go there but Rolly can summon the house elf of those houses so they can take Master there then Rolly can go get books from there.”

“ I need some books on the other realms does the library here have any?”

“ Yes Master Lyulf gots a few of those books do you want the same ones he used?”

“ That would be fine Rolly if you could put them in a stack for me in the library I look them over after lunch.”

Looking over what Rolly had brought Harry for lunch was he had once considered a full meal for days with the Dursely’s, a large ham and cheese sandwich with chips, applesauce, coleslaw, a few chocolate cookies and a what looked like a Pepsi. Digging in Harry polished it off in record time, wiping his mouth off on his napkin the empty plate disappeared and Rolly popped back in.

“ Master ready to go to the library?”

“ Sure I’m ready to go to the library.” leaving the empty plate on the table Harry followed him out the door. Going down the hall and up three flights of stairs they came to a beautiful cherry door, “ Masters books are in here, if Master calls the other elves Rolly will find more books that Master wants.” Looking over at Rolly Harry said, “ We’ll see what we have here first and I still want to buy new ones that are the most up to date.” Opening the cherry door Harry walked in to the library, stopping with a gasp Harry saw the books go up three stories high, it looked like the movie Beauty and the Beast the only part Harry got to see walking by to do more chores. In the middle of the room they were dark oak tables and fluffy chairs, one table there was a stack of four books.

Walking over Harry looked at the titles three were store bought and one was a hand written journal, picking it up Harry opened it reading the first page he realized it was a journal of Lyulf, who’s best friend went to Proelium about hundred years ago. His friend Asim gave him the bare bones about it and about the other realms he wrote it down for future generations to learn from and help them if they wished to live or work in the other realms, places to go for books, potions, armor, the family names of people to turn to if they need real help for they owed a favor or life debt and the ones that paid it all ready which were very few. Most of the politics in the other realms at the time. It was very helpful to Harry knowing where he needed to go for more books about the politics. The other three books were not quite as helpful as the first but still important. One a very, very old manners, the next was a two hundred year old book about daemon species, of which there are many and the last was an old book about the different kingdoms of the realms but they held more needed knowledge about what new books he should get.

Finally finishing the four books Harry saw it was becoming dark outside and the mage lights were slowly coming turning on. Quickly making a list of books he should get and questions he should find out about Harry got up and headed back to the dining room he ate lunch at. Walking in Harry saw on the table a large meal of roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, fresh carrots, a ripe pear and a slice of berry pie with vanilla ice cream.

“ Thanks Rolly this looks great.” Sitting down Harry tucked in to the large meal, pulling out a sheet of parchment paper Harry started making lists of books he needed and from where he should get them. Finishing dinner Harry leaned back in his chair stuffed.

“ Master done, Master need more food, Masters too skinny.”

“ Yes Rolly I’m done it was great and I couldn’t eat one more bite. I need to summon the house elves belonging to my other homes. How do I do that. “

“ Master just needs to want them to come to him, elves will know when their Master summons them.”

“ k,” Sitting there for a second Harry wanted the head house elves to come to him. With many pops there were six elves standing there facing him. One was dressed in dark grey rags but the other five were in good pillow cases in their colors.

“ Master summoned us what does Master want with old Abner“, an ancient house elf his skin was grey and wrinkly but his jade colored pillow case was very clean. He looked Harry up and down he tisking at him , “ Young Master needs more weight, Master wont get a mate like that. With that Harry turned bright red, getting his blush under control he turned to Abner.

“ I’m not looking for a mate just yet Abner.” Looking over all the house elf Harry leaned back in to his chair a little more, “Hello I am Harry Potter I just came in to my inherences. There are a few thing I hoping to get done today. I’d like to reset the wards for all the houses and manors I have and I also need to try to find some books. If you could show Rolly where the house libraries are he knows what I’m looking for. I’ll be going to school in a different realm so I wont be here all the time, is there anything I can do while I’ll be here?”

The house elf in the white pillow case came up, “ Master Iyra needs Masters approval to hire more elves ands some of the elves wants baby elves.”

“ That’s fine how do I do that though?”

“Iyra takes you to the manor and yous meets the new elves to bond to the family and manor. To lets the bonded elves have baby elves yous has to tell tell them Master”

“ Thank you Iyra I’ll get over there today or tomorrow.” turning to the other elves “Do you all need me to do this for you?” At their nods Harry nodded himself. “ok then, I’ll need the same out of all of you along with your names and which House you are head elf over.”

Abner spoke first,” Abener Head Elf of Waji Master, “Iyra went next Iyra Head Elf of Shirajira,” the female in dark green and silver said, “Shelly Head Elf of Slytherin Master.” The male in red and gold “ Coby takes care of Griffindor.” The skinny female in bronze and blue, “ Felda of Ravenclaw.” “Ivy is huffinpuff Head Elf,” spoke the plump female elf in yellow and black. The last one in gray was cowering away. “ F-f-fane takes c-care of the house of Black.”

Looking over all of them Harry stood up with only Fane cowering away he walked over to Abner.

Abner could you take me to the ward room in the Waji Houndsba* and show Rolly the library, I’ll meet with the other elves after.”

“Yes Master Abner can do that.” but before Harry took his hand, Harry told the other elves. “ I will call for you when I’m ready to go to your Manors to fix the wards and meet with the other elves.” Taking Abners hand they popped out of Potter manor, Popping in a new room done in dark grey stone with green wall hangings. Harry saw the door in front of him. Walking up to it Harry opened the ward room. The ward room was also done in dark grey stone with runes but instead of black onyx their was a gunmetal grey column with a pocket on the side moving to it Harry took out his knife to cut his hand after making the cut and putting blood in the pocket Harry felt his magic start pulsing like before. After his magic settled down Harry left the room feeling the wards resetting, seeing Abner and Rolly outside fo the room. “Thank you Rolly, Abner if you could get the other elves together so I can meet them.” “ Yes Master, Abner has them in the dinning room, if Master would follow Abner.”

Following Abner though the estate Harry passed many rooms mostly done in stone, some grey, some little cream and shades of green, finally arriving at the formal pallor slash sitting room. An even dozen house elves stood at attendance all in clean jade colored pillow case suits. They turned to Harry form their spots in the room, walking in to the pallor Harry looked over the house elves he saw they were in good shape without all the injuries that Dobby had when he first met him. Blinking he turned to Abner obviously hoping for a hint of what he should do, not seeing any Harry turned back to the house elves, taking a breath “ Hello my name is Harry I just came in to my inherits I heard some of you want to have children and bondmates , is there anything I can do for you, I will be going to school in a different realm and wont be able to come to the Manors very often.” and with that the house elves looked very pleased, an older female walked forward, “ Master’s very kind, We only need permission for baby elves wes all bondmates.” Harry nodded “ Okay then my permission is granted if you need anything else please let me know I’ll get to it as soon as possible,” turning back to Abner, “ Anything else I’ll be moving to the next manor.”

“No Master, that’s all master need to do here.”

“ Okay then hopefully we’ll have something worked out by the time I go to school if you need me for anything.” turning around Harry stopped, “ oh one more thing I’d like for you to do for me, can you make a list of what’s on the property. Animals, magical plants, buildings if there’s more then the manor what the land is like how much forested areas or things like that for animals.”

“ That’s no problem Master, Abner will take care of that.”

“ Thanks Abner,” Leaving Abner there Harry summoned Iyra to go to the next manor. Visiting all the manors and houses in the human realm to reset the wards, hiring new house elves for a few and letting bonded pairs know they could have babies took the rest of the day. Harry also left the same list for all the head elves to look at what animals lived there, plants and what the area was like. After getting fed again at the last manor of the day, Griffindor’s, Harry was led to his room and fell in to bed without changing clothes but Rolly fixed that soon after Harry fell asleep.

Waking up in at six am the next morning Harry showered hearing the alarm go off he headed to the areas with the fox and eggs in it. Walking over to where he set the fox kit he saw it was waking up. The little kit opened his eyes and looked around see Harry he started growing for a minute, stopped and took a deep breath taking in Harry’s scent. Slowly reaching his hand out to the little fox Harry let it sniff some more and suddenly the fox bite him. Holding his hand steady Harry could feel the familiar bond settle the little fox pushed the feeling of being tired and sleeping for a moon cycle, then curled up on the pillows and went back to sleep. Petting the fox for a bit Harry got up and headed for where the eggs where and checked on the how hard they were the lycan was a little leatherier and the koul was harder, hopefully they’d hatch soon. Standing up Harry headed for the same dinning room as before eating a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. The library was next, sitting at the same table Rolly used to stack the books before Harry settle in to read the few books Rolly found for him. Picking up the first one Harry saw the title was one in Lyulf’s journal. After a couple hours Harry put down the last book, taking care not to slam it down like he wanted to all the books were useless or close copies to what he had, sighing Harry leaned back and called out, “ Rolly.” pop

“ Master called for Rolly”

“yes, I’m going out I’ll be home late so don’t worry about lunch I’ll get something when I’m out.”

Getting up Harry changed in to a different outfit. Putting on a jacket variation of the battle robes from Godric over a dark green silk shirt with crimson Celtic knots on the left side, black dragonhide pants and black dragonhide boats reinforced with runes from Rowena. The battle being black made it fit in perfectly. Pulling his hair back into a half ponytail, leaving bangs still out to cover the area his scar was not that he hadn’t taken care of that with a little known potion Salazar made. It was never named but when poured on to scars or some blemishes it covered them for a month, was waterproof and changed with his skin color. He had a year supply with the instructions on how to make more in his head. Finished he check one last time on the coordinates to apparition point, taking a breath Harry closed his eyes and disappantion with a small crack.

* means estate


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry this took so long I have school , my job and my computer is dieing on me and I cant buy a new one yet I don’t know when I’ll get the next one out be it will be ASAP

PS don’t own Harry Potter.

　

Harry closed his eyes and disappantion* with a small crack.

Opening his eyes Harry saw he made it safely to the market of Sioa in the realm of Gislavotn stepping out of the appantion area Harry looked over at the market. It was much bigger then Diagon Alley it was more of a real town with it being right next to the sea was beautiful with stretches of sandy beach areas. Harry could see the ships coming in with all kinds of different people from a Naga slithering down the street, to a group of Elves talking to a street vendor, who looked like an Ifrit. *flap, flap, flap* Jerking around Harry saw a herd of many colored Pegai flying over the market. Taking a deep breath Harry headed in, looking around for a book shop Harry then saw what looked like a second hand right nearer to one of the beaches seeing odds and ends he pushed the shell curtain aside he looked around. It was like a large wooden shack it was well taken care of with dark wood being its main color. Looking around Harry saw many things up front was a small clothes rack with swimwear, next to it was a large hat stand that had big floppy sun hats. Then there was a stack of folding chairs beside the beach umbrellas and sand toys. The bookshelf was in the back by the pictures for sale, moving over there Harry looked over the books he saw a few of the ones he had and then saw a few he didn’t have but were mentioned in the other books. The ones he saw were a like new self updating copy of ‘Elpida Realm’, a copy of ‘Sioa- the Coastal Market District, Sauodalr - the Valley Market Place’ and the oldest looking book titled ‘Other Realms for Other Realmers.’

“Hello human,” came a female voice right behind Harry, causing him to whip around, “Is there anything I can get for you,” she asked looking over the books he held. “Hmm, the purple one on the left bottom self is another good choice for someone who has never been in the Other Realms it will help with your manners.” Harry took a quick look at it, ‘Other Realms for Dummies’, it was a different color then the first one he got, but he got a copy that of that color from one of the other manors.

“Thank you; I need these ones if you could ring them up.” Harry finally got a good look at the lady; her skin was dark chocolate brown with hip length raven black hair, high cheekbones, and long eyelashes wearing a white strapless dress that reached the floor.

“Alright then this way.” She turned walking over to the wooden counter and went behind it. Harry walked up to the counter and laid his books upon it, looking over the titles she rung them up and put them in a brown bag.

“That will be one gallons and five sickles.” handing over the money Harry picked up the bag and shrunk it down, “Thanks for you for stopping by, do be careful young human things have been pretty restless lately.” Stopping from moving to the door Harry turned back to the lady.

“Thanks for the warning Miss…” leaving the sentence hanging Harry hoped she would give her name to him. Smiling at him she spoke “Young human you need to get going the next shop you should visit, go down the street and turn left, keep going to you see the sign that says Selfors walk in and tell them that Kya sent you they’ll give you a good exchange rate on your gallons for, hmm, I guess the best way to explain it is like the debt cards. Hmm what do they get called again oh yes muggles have they are one of their better ideas.” Kya turned away from Harry looking outside, “Well you better get moving.”

“Thank you Miss Kya for all help you’ve given me.” Harry told her turned and left the shop. Looking down the stretch of beach Harry saw the street Miss Kya talked about. Walking over Harry past children playing in the sand with their parents watching near by, turning away from the cheerful sight that just reminded him of the family he’s lost Harry moved down the street Miss Kya told him about. Moving down the street Harry saw all kinds of people and types of shops. He walked by a history shop, magical pet shop, arithmancy shop, a metallurgy shop and then came upon the sign that said Selfors. Harry opened the door, walked in and quickly stepped back and over to the side holding the door open the older gray-haired lady leaving just then, she thanked him and moved on down the street. Harry walked in and let his eyes adjust for a second to the dimmer lighting, moving to the counter Harry when to the person standing there a Japanese man who looked to be in his twenties with a nice tan not to dark, blonde hair that had dark blue tips matching his dark blue eyes. He looked Harry up and down seeming to look what he saw.

“Hey there Hun what can I do for you?” He asked with a slight accent, taking a breath Harry replied “A lady name Kya sent me here she said to get the debt card.”

“Oh one of those is you, that’s not a problem for me Hun. Let me get you fixed up do you have gallons or pounds.” Here Harry pulled out some gallons. “Gallons then Hun no problem the exchange rate for gallons is one gallon to four pites, that’s our dollar or pound if you like.” He moved around getting some different things from different places a plain sheet of two inch by four inch, a plain check book, another check book that said money and hidden in runes on it. “Here you are Hun, now I need you to put three drops of blood on the card to bond it to you so it can’t be stolen. This is like those muggle debt cards but you don’t have to have a bank account for this. It’s more like of prepay you buy this from us and we add money to it the check books are to help you keep track of what you spend to not over draw it. If for some reason you over draw we might cover it and charge you a fee for doing so or if we end up doing that a lot we don’t a let the owner take the money how they want. Any questions about it Hun?”

Shaking his head no Harry carefully pricked his finger to put the three drops of blood on the card. Which each drop of blood it did something different rippling with the first drop, glowing with the second and changing colors with the last one before settling on a emerald green like his eyes were and a crimson and golden lion on it. Harry picked up the card liking the color and the symbol on it.

“Thank you want do I owe you and how many gallons will I need to put about three hundred pites on this.” Harry asked the man.

“For a hundred pites its twenty-five gallons so for three hundred its seventy-five gallons plus what you owe me for the card is eighty- four gallons total,” here the blonde has a big grin on his face, “ And maybe a kiss from the cute little human.”

Looking shocked Harry turned red and started stammering. The blonde started laughing after about a minute of looking shocked over his blushing and stammering.

“ Awe you poor thing you like you’ve never had a decent complement before, you’re quite cute even for being a human and I what I can feel of your power level its quite strong you’ll have fun beating the boys, and well quite a few of the ladies off you Hun. By the way my name’s Shun.”

~ What’s with him talking about people like that its not like I’m that cute and besides I’m a guy, guys aren’t cute.~ Still red Harry got out his money and started counting out gallons. Handing the gallons over to Shun who swiped the card after he counted it he realized that Shun hadn’t finished talking about the accounts he spoke about earlier so Harry asked, “what do you need to make accounts here and do you cross over to other realms money wise?”

“Aye we do this card works in all the major realms, if you want an account you have to be seventeen and have at least hundred pites to put in or in your case about twenty-five gallons, we do work with the goblins they have some banks here but most of their banks are in the human realm from before the realms. Let me know if you want to set up an account it takes about a day to get everything working for all the realms but will work in whatever realm you set it up in right after you set it up.”

“I’ll probably do that other day, but thanks for the help.” turning to leave Harry stop and asked, “Do you know where I can get some good fish and chips at here.”

“Aye which way did you come from the beach that way.” he asked to pointing the way Harry came from at his nod he continued, “go back that way and turn away from Kya’s shop go down about two blocks and there you’ll see a restaurant with a porch out front, a balcony above it and a sign with a gold fish on it. They have some of the best fish in town.”

“Thanks for the help.” Harry told him as he left the shop heading back down the street he made his way to the beach pretty quickly. Turning left there Harry moved down the beach looking at the waves the water had become from earlier. Some of them where getting pretty big but he could see the lifeguards defecting some of the biggest ones. People were riding the waves in most of the children from earlier were gone and the ones that were there were back up on the beach more watching. Tearing his eyes away Harry headed down to the restaurant that Shun told him about. Ten minutes later Harry saw the gold fish sign and five minutes after that he was up the steps, walking in Harry could smell the fried fish, chips and other he couldn’t name. Stepping in he went over to the greeter standing there.

“How many in your party sir?”

“Just one.”

“Smoking or non-Smoking?”

“Non please.”

“Right this way sir.”

The greeter lead Harry to a small two person table closer to the back right corner but right next to a large window. The greeter stopped and let Harry seat himself and then handed a menu over saying, “here’s your menu, your waiter will be with in a few minutes.” with that he turned and left.

Looking over the menu Harry saw it was blank save for some buttons that had different languages on them pressing the one for English the meals popped up in English. Scrolling down Harry found the fish and chips he wanted, right after he did that his waiter showed up. A young man of about sixteen or seventeen with bright purple eyes and black hair.

“Hello my name is Feng and I’m being your severer today. What would you like to drink?” Feng asked.

“Sweet ice tea with a little lemon please.” Harry answered.

“Ok do you know what you’d like or do you still need a minute.” Feng asked after writing down what Harry wanted.

“Fish and chips.” was the reply from Harry.

“Okay do you want fish from the human realms or something from here?” checked Feng when he was finished writing.

“Human realm fish.” Harry told him after a moment of thought.

“Okay then, it will be a couple of minutes before its ready I’ll go get your drink now.” he said and walked away taking the menu with him. Harry looked around while waiting the area he was sitting had about fifteen tables of different sizes the wall were a sand brown with cream trim, he could see the smoking area from where he sat it was done in the same wall color. There were a few pictures up some were only scenery paintings, but there were ones with waves and people inside them. They looked like the beach outside the restaurant, thinking about it they probably were. Just then the waiter came back with Harry’s sweet tea.

“Here you go, your meal will be ready in about five minutes.” then turned and left. Taking a sip of his ice tea Harry was surprised it was very good lemony with out being to tart and sweet without being too sweet. Sipping on his sweet tea the five minutes till his food got done pass quickly and the waiter brought out his food. Digging in to the fresh fish and chips Harry took his time eating, Feng came out and refilled his tea a couple of times, finally finished Harry sat back and enjoyed his full stomach.

“Do you want your check now or would you like some desert?” Feng asked him the next time he came out.

“I think I’m ready for my check.” Harry told him. Feng gave him a nod and went back to get it quickly coming back with the check, Harry looked it over it was ten pites. Harry handed over his debt card which Feng swiped on a handheld machine and handed it back along with his receipt.

“Thank you for coming we hope you enjoyed your meal and come again.” Leaving the restaurant Harry headed back over to the street from before where he was going to check out the history shop and he hope more book shops were. Going in to the history shop there were a few books about history but only about Sioa not any other places, sighing Harry turned to leave exiting the shop he got run in to by a teenager running down the street bowling Harry they both fell Harry to the hard ground, the teen on his stomach. The breath knocked out of him Harry laid there stunned while the teen jumped off him.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Can you talk? Are you mute? I ran over a mute blind person! How could I.” Bursting in to tears the teen was in a panic. Coughing Harry caught his breath, looking up at the crying teen Harry was unsure how to go about calming him down. Sitting up Harry grabbed the teen’s arm and yanked him down to eye level.

“Calm down I’m okay, you just knocked the wind out of me. I’m not mute or blind; I wasn’t watching where I was going ether. Now are you okay?” finished Harry looked over the teen, he looked like a tall thirteen or short fourteen long spiky blonde hair covering over blue-grey eyes, not seeing any blood or protruding bones Harry figured he was alright. Letting go of the kid Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.  
“ Seeing as your fine I need to get going, be a little more careful kid.” turning to leave the kid who’s name Harry still didn’t know grabbed his arm.

“Wait! Is there something I can do you make up for running in to you? I’m really sorry about that, I want to make it up to you.” standing there looking a shocked Harry in the eyes, his big blue-grey eyes pleading, sighing Harry thought it over for second before deciding what the kid could do.

“Alright then can you show me where some good book stores and potion ingredient shops are?” Harry asked the kid. Eyes sparking the kid happily replied, “I know where the best ones are because some of my cousins run them. Come on I’ll show you, I’m Sorrin what your name.” he grabbed Harry’s arm before he could answer the kid, Sorrin, started pulling him further down the streets more to the center of the small town. Entering an area called Main Street Square, it was the higher classed shops, they were full of colors, people, different kinds of animals and items, the kid pulled him into a shop called ‘Saga Bóka Búð’. Harry looked around while the kid rushed to the back of the shop and through a door.

“Cousin Daren, Cousin Dar-.” suddenly he cut off, worried Harry pulled his wand out and started sneaking to the back. Moving between the bookshelves Harry got to the back quickly. Putting his back to the wall Harry slipped over to the door, peeking around the corner Harry saw Sorrin on the ground tied up surrounded by five standing men, a sixth further back on the floor also tied; he must have been Sorrin’s cousin he had the same blond hair. The last also the biggest leaning against the wall started giving orders.

“ Make sure the bindings are tight on the little prince before we send him off.” looking down at the kid, “ Thanks for coming we’ll sell you off to the highest bidder.” grabbing the kids hair making Sorrin cry out and pulling his face up. “ We going to get a lot of money for you lots of people want royal blood and even if you didn’t have that you’re pretty enough for a bed slave.” laughing at that he picked up Sorrin and started heading for the back door. Quickly Harry laid down some pre-spell work Salazar taught him mostly traps with a small time delay for the upcoming fight. Moving so he could see the others better Harry sent out a multi-stunner, something Godric and he came up with, it was harder to cast taking more time but you could send out up to eighteen stunners at once. Hitting three out of the five with the small group of six stunners sent. The one holding Sorrin ran for the door but, one of Harry’s trap spells was hooked to the door. It sent out netting however the man sent out some sort of flame burning it and move outside. Knowing he didn’t have much time Harry started sending out his more nasty spells Salazar and Godric spent their time drilling in to his head. The men not stunned running at him two bone breakers to the chest of one man the first missing but, the second he moved in to hitting his chest and some of the bones going in to his heart. Moving back for more room cursing the fact he didn’t bring his daggers he sent out an Incarcerous spell catching the last in the legs taking him down quickly sending a stunner getting him as he ran by going after the man with Sorrin. Bursting outside in to a small alley Harry moved quickly ducking the sword head for him he readied to start casting spells.

“Brother Stop!” The man stopped moving back a little bit over to where Sorrin was being checked over clearly not ready to trust Harry. Harry seeing Sorrin let out a little sigh of relief that he was okay. Sorrin was trying to wiggle away from the lady looking him over; who then smacked him on the head and kept looking him over.

“Who are you Stranger that helped my little brother.” the man asked Harry.

“No one important as you’re here to take care of him I’ll be leaving.” With that Harry turned to leave the alley. Here Sorrin piped up from where the lady had finally let him up.

“Brother we have to take him to meet Mother and Father. He helped stopped them. That was the only reason I had time to call for you.” sighing the man looked over at Harry.

“My thanks for saving my little brother. I am Lars third in line for the elemental throne and who will I be taking to meet our parents tonight?” Blinking Harry quietly panicked ~ oh… shit I am so glad I took the time to think of another name. ~

“I’m Orion Cervus, Thank you for the um invite but, I will have to refuse I can’t tonight.” Turning to leave Orion got pulled back around by Sorrin. “Wait, Wait when can you come? You can bring your family with you.” Sorrin asked giving him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes and like an idiot Orion looked right in to them. Feeling bad Orion told him, “They’re dead they died when I was younger. I‘ll be able to come in a few days. Today‘s the twelfth I‘ll meet you here on the fourteenth.”

“Oh I’m sorry and see you on the fourteenth Orion.” Orion started moving out of the alley and heading over to where he first appeared in town. Quickly moving to get home soon before he collapsed in the middle of town however, Orion got to the appantion area and disappeared with a small pop. Coming out near the small dinning room he like Orion collapsed with everything turning to black he knew no more.

AN: I will now be calling Harry Orion for most of the story. Hope you liked and please tell me if there are any major problems with the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming out near the small dinning room he like Orion collapsed with everything turning to black he knew no more.

Orion slowly woke to voices above him lying still so that he could find out where he had been moved to.

“Glad to see you are awake now Mister Potter.” came an unknown male voice. Opening his eyes Orion started looking for the voice. There before him was a male goblin. “You shouldn’t have been tossing around so much magic with that seal on it. That without a doubt is one of the most stupid thing you have ever done.” Here the goblin voice started getting louder. “Do you know what you could have done to your magic core with that hair-brained stunt?” Completely confused Orion tried to think of any seals he had on but, with the goblin yelling right into his ear it was a little hard.

“Stop!” Orion yelled out, “What seal on my magic and is it removed?” the goblin took a deep breath and went on.

“The seal is called The Tardius Complent Seal. Your magic has already got rid of it your quiet lucky that the removal didn’t kill you or destroy your magic core. It was originally made for young mages to help train their magic. You would use it like muggles use resistance training to strengthen your core and it works by making you work harder to cast spells so that when you take it off you’re already stronger but, someone started using it as another way to seal a core to weaken the person the core belongs too.” Eyes narrowing he asked, “Did you know that it was there Mister Potter?”

“No, I didn’t Healer and I have had my magic checked for blocks.” Orion told him as he looked him in the eye. The goblin looked at Orion shocked. “This will have to be told to Ragnok he will not be pleased. Since you are awake you can go home just be careful of your magic it will be stronger then you think and,” here a fierce look came over his face, “make sure you rest for a while Mister Potter no running around the Other Realms for a few days.”

Shocked about him knowing that Orion was in the Other Realms Orion started slowly getting up from the bed he was in and straightening out his shirt, checking his bracket and looking around for his battle jacket; finally, seeing it over next to the near by chair he stood up to grab it. With his jacket in hand Orion checked for his wands and walked out of the room. Heading out the door into the hallway Orion started walking down to leave yet, not knowing the way slowed him down a little bit.

“Mister Potter why are you going down that corridor? The exit is over here.” called out Griphook who saw Harry* going by. Blushing Orion turned around trying not to show his blush or, that he didn’t know the way. Walking over to Griphook his face still a little red Orion hoped he didn’t look as foolish as he felt.

“Thank you Griphook and could you call me Harry” a sheepish Orion said coming to a stop in front of Griphook. “Could I talk to you and Scatterrock if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Of course you can Harry we go over to Scatterrock’s office now.” Griphook told him after giving him a look. They move down two corridors and making a left turn they stood in front of Scatterrock’s door. Griphook knock on the door waiting for the loud come in before he opened the door. Gesturing Orion to go first he shut the down behind him.

“Good evening Master-Manager Scatterrock Mister Potter is here to talk to us.” looking up from the paperwork he was doing Scatterrock gave Orion a toothy grin.

“Good evening Mister Potter what can I do for you at this late hour?” Walking in to his office Orion looked Scatterrock in the eye and asked, “I need to make an alias I have a name but, I need to know if I can use it with Gringotts.” Shocked the two goblins looked at each other then started grinning; turning back to Orion Scatterrock spoke “Well that’s good news. We will get started on the paperwork trail for you do you want Harry Potter to die and your new alias take over the family or, keep him living.”

Orion started thinking it over. ~If Harry Potter died Voldemort would try harder to take over Europe. On the other hand if he was still alive Ginny and Dumbledore would keep trying to find him. Well Harry Potter can always be killed later. ~ decided Orion looking at the goblins Orion told them. “Can we have Harry Potter disappear for awhile? I don’t know if I’ll ever use that name again but how knows. I’ll be in the Other Realms for the most part for school.”

“Where will you be going to school and what do you want for your name?” Scatterrock asked, “We’ll need to start your paper trail and get some vaults under your name so you’ll need to pick one of the families to work under.”

“Proelium Academy under the name Orion Schatten Cervus. I think I’ll use the Wadi as my magical background that way I have ties to the other families if I end up killing Harry Potter off completely.” Orion told Scatterrock who then nodded and wrote something down on the parchment paper he had in front of him. After he finished Scatterrock looked up at Orion.

“Proelium would be the best school for what you need. You can go home now Griphook and I will be taking care of all the paperwork you need for here and, will start setting up accounts for you in the Other Realms,” here Scatterrock hesitated slightly, “Take care of yourself Mr. Cervus.”

“Thank you Scatterrock and thank you Griphook I’ll be going home to rest as your uh, healer ordered.” Orion told them with a slightly smile. Getting up Orion left the room leaving Scatterrock and Griphook behind to start on making Orion an account. Entering the main lobby Orion went over to the front doors past the goblins outside and over to the Apparition point and going home. Popping back into Potter Manor Orion came out next to his dinning room. *pop* Rolly popped in after Orion.

“Master!” cried the elf, “Master yous alive,” Rolly cried, “Master comes home and falls so Rolly takes Master to the nice goblins sos theys helps Master.”

“Thank you Rolly you did a good job taking me to the goblins.” Orion told the crying house elf. After calming the elf down Orion told him, “I’m going to lie down for a while Rolly could you come get me went dinner is done.” at the elf’s head bobbing Orion went up stairs to his room. Changing into lounging clothes Orion plopped on his bed on top of the blankets on his back roiling over on to his stomach Orion fell asleep.

Line break-------------------line break ------------------------------line break -----------------------------line break

Orion woke to birds chirping outside of his window. ~Morning already? didn’t I ask Rolly to wake me for dinner?~ with that thought in mind Orion got up quickly dressing and heading down to the dinning room Orion saw the big breakfast meal laid out for him. *pop* Rolly popped in holding a Daily Prophet and mail.

“Master yous up Rolly is glad Master is better now. Here is Master’s mail and nice grinny goblins sent the paper and mail.” Rolly handed Orion the Prophet and a letter that was addressed to Orion Cervus from Gringotts. Moving over to the table where the food laid out Orion sat in his seat taking the Gringotts letter and opening the wax seal Orion pulled out a folded piece of parchment in formal script reading.

Mr. Orion S. Cervus,

It has come to my attention that you had Spells and Seals on your Magic without your permission or knowledge. If you could come to Gringotts today at five o’clock, Healer Steelmind has some items he would like you to have and we will also go over your vaults needed for school and if you have any questions you can ask me after.

Your Friend, Ragnok

Finishing the letter Orion sat back into his chair thinking. Lifting up his left arm Orion cased a tempus spell. In glowing numbers the time showed as ten in the morning. Setting the letter down Orion starting eating his food after finishing Rolly popped the dishes out of the room while Orion opened the newspaper. There wasn’t anything thing important. They were still looking for him and Orion didn’t doubt that Dumbles and his order of idiots were still looking as well. Deciding to look over his books he got before getting ready for his meeting with Ragnok. Going to the library Orion saw the books he just got sitting on his study table waiting for him. Picking up the first one which of course would be the ‘Other Realms for Dummies’ sitting down to read the book Orion checked the index to see what was different from the book he had. Finding the difference in Chapter Eighteen: Manner for Royal Families. The chapter was just what he needed to read before visiting Ragnok and then Sorrin’s family. Seeing he needs to bring a gift to both Orion was checking the time and two o’clock came up in glowing numbers. Eyes widening Orion started looking for something to bring to his meeting with Ragnok the book said for goblins it is best to bring something unique and not just money or gems. Thinking about how Ragnok met him the first time Orion went to the weapons he had gotten out of the vaults going through them took Orion an hour but he found something he thought Ragnok would like. Orion then headed to his dinning room there was one more thing to do before getting ready.

“Rolly.” pop,

“Yes Master.”

“Could I get a snack before I start getting ready to go just a sandwich or something?”

“Of course Master Rolly will gets it for you now.” pop *** pop Rolly pop in with some sandwiches on a plate and a glass of milk.

“Rolly has sandwiches for Master and milk to wash it down.” moving to the table he set them down.

“Thank you Rolly” Orion told them as he sat to eat. Quickly finishing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Orion downed the milk and got up his plate and glass disappearing. A spell later Orion saw it was just a little after three so moving to his room Orion took a shower and got dressed in something Rowena made him for visiting people with she made him quiet a few she said he know which one he should wear as needed so, he picked one out of the less showy ones. The dress pants were coal black, the shirt was a silky material an autumn color and the dress robe that went with it was coal black. The dress robe looked nice and was still a battle ready robe. It had fewer spells on it than a real battle robe meaning that it couldn’t take a full on war, but would do in a just in case way. Finishing dressing Orion combed out his hair and pulled it back in to a low ponytail with his bangs down to keep it out of his way grabbing his wands and Ragnok’s gift Orion left his room. Heading to the Entry hall Orion with a snap of his robe Disapparate and reappearing in Gringotts apparition point.

Orion walked into Gringotts main lobby. Heading over to a teller Orion waited in line. After about ten minutes Orion’s turn came up.

“Next.”

“I’m here for a meeting with Ragnok.” The goblin’s head shot up with a sharp look at Orion. The goblin called another goblin over. “Overseer Ragnok has a meeting with this human take him over to the meeting room and inform Overseer Ragnok he is here.” The new goblin gestured for him to follow. They went down a different set of corridors that Orion had never been in. Soon they were standing in front of a wood and stone door. The goblin opened the door for Orion to go in. Entering the room Orion looked around, the walls were bare stone with a large wooden table in the middle, the chairs were the same wood as the table, and seventeen chairs were wood with the last one being stone at the head of the table.

Picking a chair about in the middle of the table. Orion settles down for a long wait. Thinking over his list of things he still needed to do and books he needed but about five minutes into this Grimblade, Scatterrock and Ragnok came in. Orion stood up to greet them.

“Hello Mr. Cervus, thank you for coming so quickly today I have some important information for you about that seal and someone who needs to meet you.”

“ Thank you sir please call me Orion I came a crossed an interesting book about Goblins and your culture I was not sure what I should bring to you but I did find this it looked like it would suit you. Orion said to Ragnok while pulling out the gift and resizing it, The weapon was a sword that was a mix between a long dagger and a short sword the guard turned in to the sword and the insides of the guard were as sharp as the blade itself, to break any weak blades that tried to go against it with a hilt was plain leather with a small ruby at the pommel. Orion carefully turned it hilt first to Ragnok so he could take it.

The goblin all had a look of shock on their faces. Then Ragnok carefully took the weapon form Orion.

“Thank you Orion, it has been many years since a wizard has tried to follow goblin culture, even the most basic of manners.” He looked over the sword and then started chuckling, “This was made by my great grandsire. It was his best work and sadly his last we had thought it lost. I am quiet pleased you found and brought it today but, now know you don’t have to again after this gift.”

With that Ragnok took the hand not holding the hilt and cut it on the blade, which starting glowing and growing to the perfect size for him and knowing magic the perfect weight. Shocked Orion just stared as Ragnok healed himself and then cleaned the blade of his blood.

Turning his head back to Orion, Ragnok gestured him to follow as he and the other goblins moved down the table where the stone chair stood. There Ragnok took the stone chair while Scatterrock and Grimblade took the chairs on the right.

Orion took the chair on the left of Ragnok. When they had all sat down a tray appeared with silver cups and a silver pitcher.

“They react when in contact with poison,” Ragnok told Orion, “These are spelled to show that reaction faster, even with spell hidden poisons.”

Setting down a folder Orion just now paid attention to. Ragnok open it and pulled out some papers, closed the folder and set it a side. Laying out the papers he set one set in front of Orion.

“We found out how the wills for James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans went missing. We went thru all of the guards memories at the time of the day that your parents were killed, the memories that they do have of that day can tell us nothing except that we can and have it narrowed down to a half dozen people who could do this and were there at the right time of the missing memories. That is the first page.”

Looking over the list Orion only knew a few of them by name and the only one he knew personally was Albus Dumbledore so, Orion pretty much filled in the blanks the only one who could do this and had a reason to was Dumbledore. With this new knowledge Orion felt his magic flaring slightly in his anger. ~ Yet another thing he’s done to screw me over. ~

“Thank you sir for this information it is very good to know.” Here Ragnok looked quiet pleased.

“Steelmind also has some exercises he wants you to do so you know how big your magic core has become. He also wants you back in a weeks time for a follow up appointment.” Here he looked Orion over, “I thin now would be a good time for you to meet Azure she has been waiting to meet someone like you for a long time.”

Ragnok and the other goblins stood up and gesturing Orion to follow with Ragnok sealing the door behind them. Going down the corridors with the floor starting to decline as they went deeper into Gringotts. Walking into a large Cavern Orion shortened his steps to get a good look around.

The first thing he saw was little Dragnets or baby dragons. They passed a few more kinds of Magical Beings, they came to a stop in front of a nest, and a greeting came from the nest’s inhabitant a phoenix. She was a Deep blue on her body with her head having shades of green at her beak turning blue and then purple, her wings had the same kind of coloring.

*Greetings young mage.*

Eyes wide Orion stared at the phoenix taking a breath Orion asked, “Was that you Lady?”

Eyes sparkling in her mirth she told him, *Yes Mage that was me talking to you I have been waiting for you for I need your help.”

“What can I do to help you” The phoenix moves over showing Orion an egg sitting in the middle of the nest.

*A wizard tried to take my baby away to force a bond with them but my mate stopped him at the cost of himself being made to bond to the wizard but, the wizard still had time to cast a spell on my baby. The spell used keeps them from hatching without being bonded to a wizard and you Mage are the one I want my baby to bond to.*

The offer shocked Orion but, as he thought about it. It was safer for the baby to not be bonded to him so, he told Azure. “Thank you for the honor of this but, I-I have a lot of enemies Lady I wouldn’t want to put your child in danger.” Chuckles echoed in Orion’s mind *Your concern is only one more reason to have you bond to my baby you know.* She told Orion, *Being a Phoenix, even with other kinds of magical bird they would only be force into a early burning day you would just have to make sure nothing happens before their first burning day but other then that you would give them a chance at life. So I will ask again Mage will you bond to my baby.*

“Yes Lady I will bond to your baby.” Orion told her after a bit of thought. Azure seemed to smile at him then move closer to the egg.

“Put your hand on the egg and let your magic flow through both of you.” Orion walked up and did as she asked. The egg was very warm closer actually to being too hot to touch but, Orion having elemental kept it from hurting or burning him. Then a jolt went through him with Azure cooing at the egg her wings spread open to made a half circle around the rocking egg. The baby phoenix could be heard hitting the walls of the eggshell making cracks in the shell and was moving it around the nest. Then suddenly with a sharp crack the beak poked through the shell. The hole rapidly becoming bigger with every rock of the egg. One wet sound later the egg spilt in half. The baby phoenix was a little bigger then a kitten Orion saw once with dark blue colored wings, a brighter red colored body, a black face and beak.

*A son, I have a son. Thank you Mage, Thank you.* Azure stepped over to her son and moved his shell away from him. She settled in beside him. *Bring your hand over here Mage and I will finish the bonding. He needs to have a little of your blood and then I will tell you his name* Orion held out his hand for Azure to reach not winching after she pricked it. A few drops of blood welled up. *Drop the blood in his mouth and that will seal the bond.* Azure moved over so Orion saw the baby’s mouth open and let the blood fall in. Magic flared out around the two and then Kumara burped, tuck his head down and fell asleep. Orion blinked and looked over at Azure, who was beaming and setting over her chick. *Kumara is fine just tired like all babies after being born he will stay with me till he is full grown and we will find you but, we will need you to visit so your magic can mingle so, you both stay healthy.* She looked over to Ragnok and nodded and then tucked her head under her wing next to Kumara.

“Come Orion let us finish with our other business and then we will send you on your way.” Ragnok said after turning to Orion. Orion started walking to the carven opening with Ragnok and the others following. They quickly arrived at the meeting room they left after Ragnok reopened it they sat back down in the seats from before. “The exercises that Steelmind wants you to do are in that folder along with copies of your parents’ wills. We have also been making inquires about what you need for school you’re more then set and we have the vaults with your new name on them.” He slid a key over to Orion; it was another card like the one he got in the Other Realms. “You can drawl gallons straight from your vault with this card who knows you might need that in the Other Realms for an emergency. Also the other card with pites on it will do you better in the Other Realms and we have got your vaults hooked to that card as well. All of your vaults will be put together so you will not have to worry about running out of money. Is there anything else you need Orion.”

Shaking his head no Orion said, “No thank you Ragnok I have some thinking to do and some things to get ready for school if you don’t mind I will be leaving.” After Ragnok said no Orion grabbed the folder and his new card and left Gringotts for home. After getting home and checking the time and date. He saw that tomorrow that he was meeting Sorrin’s family. Sighing Orion got dinner and went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and he needs to be ready for it.

AN I have not really beta this I finished this in the middle of the night so if you see some really bad let me know I hope to have the next chapter up soon this gave me a lot of trouble.

Thanks for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is up on ff.net too it will be a bit before i get to the next chapter thx for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion meets with Sorrin's Family

Chapter six

Orion woke groggy his magic buzzing under his skin much like when the founders had removed the blocks but stronger then even then getting up and cleaned Orion carefully cast a tempus spell. Suddenly times for a crossed the world and even in the different Realms appeared hanging in the air. Shocked Orion checked his magic which after looking was twice as dense as before. ~I’ll have to be careful about how much magic I put into anything. ~ Orion thought he hadn’t used any more than normal, but with how dense it was it was like using twice as much. It was 8 am in Potter Manor, but looking at the time in Sioa Orion saw it was much earlier 5 am instead. Carefully canceling the spell, Orion recast the spell with half the magic he used before. The time and date came up as normal this time. It was the day he said he would meet Sorrin’s parents.

Orion sighed and flopped back onto his bed picking something out for Ragnok had been hard enough, but picking out something for the Elemental King and Queen would be much harder. Getting himself out of bed and dressed, Orion called Rolly.

*pop*

“Hello Rolly, could you bring me a couple of pieces of toast to the library for me?”

“Yes Master.” Rolly happily exclaimed then popped away. By the time Orion got to the library Rolly had the toast with strawberry preservatives and hot tea waiting for him. “Thank you Rolly.” Orion spoke to the room. Before he sat, Orion grabbed ‘Other Realms for Dummies.’ to refresh what he would need for the Elementals it was best to be very polite or very good with elemental magic. Lucky for Orion it did say what kind of gift he should bring for certain reasons.

Unfortunately, it didn’t say what to do if you by some chance you save one of the princes and then got invited to dinner, but it did give table manners. *thud* Orion’s head met the table he was working at. The Dursley’s didn’t even teach him manners for eating in the muggle world and the list for eating with the Royals was unreal. To start with he couldn’t use forks but spoons and knifes were okay. Even then they had to be used a certain way. Hopefully they might take a little pity on a wizard who never lived in the Realms before. Using Occlumency to memorize the etiquette for eating with elementals Orion checked the times again seeing he had a couple of hours to find a gift and change to better clothes. Finally making up his mind he decided to go with the gift type meaning good fortune and good will. Orion set out looking for this type of gift. Going through what he got out of the vaults. He found something that might work; carefully packing the gift away Orion quickly rinsed the dirt and oil off and changed into dressy clothes that had minimal battle charms on them so that left him to grab the jacket Godric gave him for any serious protection.

“Rolly.” *pop* “I’ll be out late today so don’t worry about dinner.” at Rolly’s nod Orion appreciated to Sioa again.

Appearing at the appreciating point outside of town again Orion checked his destination where he was going to met Lars and Sorrin in about an hour. Walking down into town Orion went into town square, after getting there he and looking around he went down a street he hadn’t been down yet. It had lots of little shops and a few bigger ones dotted along the street.

One of the bigger ones was for ‘Familiars & Other Magical Friends.’ ~Hmm I wonder if they have any care manuals. ~ Going into the shop with a door chime ringing at his entering. The shop was well lit with some areas darken for the Creatures that needed it darker to be comfortable. Around the room there were tanks with snakes, cages of owls and other birds of prey, lizards, kneazle, crups and other ones he didn’t know the names of.

“Hello Sir, anything I can help you with?” a young lady asked him. “Yes what books do you have for care of Familiars? I have some that are very young.”

“What are your Familiars and I’ll help you find what you need.”

“I have a snake, a fox and two birds.”

“Okay the books you want will be right over there. Just let me know if there is anything else I can do for you Sir.” Moving over to the bookcase Orion looked over the titles, a few caught his eye but, weren’t what he needed leaving the books he looked over at the attendant.

“None of these are quiet what I need but thanks for the help.” Standing up and leaving the store Orion headed over to ‘Saga Boka Buo’, the bookstore Sorrin’s cousin owned. Walking through the town Orion saw more families and people then he ever had seen at Diagon Alley. There were Nagas, Ifrits, Elementals, Vampyres, Weres, Centaurs, and an Elf talking to what looked like a Dragon Daemon and what he thought might be Kitsune or Fox Daemon.

Finally arriving at Main Street Square he headed over to where he saw the shop. Almost at the door, Orion was nearly knocked over by a fast moving blur. Orion had to start stepping back a bit to better balance himself with the boy hanging off of him.

“Orion you’re okay!” Sorrin yelled from his chest, then peeping his eyes up, “Your alright aren’t you Orion?”

“Yeah I’m okay Sorrin, You alright?”

“Yes, Mom wouldn’t have let him come with me to pick you up other wise.” Lars said from behind him. Orion looked over his shoulder at Lars standing there with the same lady from last time, the one who looked after Sorrin while Lars and Orion took care of the would be kidnappers. Orion got a better look at her this time dark brown hair, dark skin and black eyes. ~Probably an Earth Elemental~ nodding to her Orion looked over at Lars who was holding out his hand in a handshake form. Blinking Orion cautious extended his hand out to Lars, who as an Elemental didn’t shake hands in greeting unless family or close friends as they were strictly non-physical, but he took it carefully in his hand and shook it. Bewildered Orion stood there Sorrin hanging off him staring at Lars and the lady whose name he still hadn’t gotten. Lars drew his hand back and turning his head to the lady nodded and looking back at Orion.

“Come on Sorrin Mom wants to meet him lets get over to the appreciating point so we can get home in time for dinner.”

“Okay.” Sorrin chirped at his brother and holding on to Orion’s hand he started pulling him away from the bookstore and back to the appreciating point. Going back through the town streets with the two princes was very different than when it was just him. People called out greetings and well wishes to the princes and to the lady that was with them her name was Renata according to the greetings sent her way. The quartet moved through town quickly and was soon at the appreciating point. Lars turned to Orion and said, “I know you can appreciate, but the wards around the castle will send you elsewhere, so I will side along with you.” Nodding Orion stepped closer to Lars, who carefully put his arm around Orion’s shoulder. Looking over at his brother and Renata, “Sorrin you first, we’ll be right behind you.”

Nodding Sorrin disapparated with Renata right behind him, then it was Orion’s and Lars’ turn. Wrapped in Lars’ elemental magic was very different then the magic Orion had felt before. Orion could feel his magic checking it out, and his magic didn’t know if it liked having the Elemental’s magic, but before his magic could decide to do anything Lars and Orion appeared in a large stone room. The stonewalls were a deep sable with cream colored veins running through out the wall. The enchantments on the stones were very strong and had been recently reinforce. Looking around the room Orion saw Sorrin in the arms of a woman Orion guessed was his mother from her looks; The Queen had fire red hair and when she looked over at Orion he saw her dark blue-grey eyes that Sorrin had inherited checking him over. A man was standing beside them, and smiling at the two of them he was six five with hazel eyes and dark brown hair who Lars looked a lot alike with two more women both with fire red hair, one with hazel eyes and the other with green and another man who looked like a younger copy of the man standing beside the Queen and Sorrin. Smiling the Queen walked over to where Orion and Lars were with Sorrin and the others trailing after her.

“Sorrin told us all about how you saved him Orion.” The Queen told Orion smiling brighter when Sorrin turned red and started pouting. That got everyone laughing and smiling. The man who had to be the King stepped closer to Orion and held out his hand shocking Orion, “My name is Aaren, Thank you young man for saving my son.” Orion turned a little red and shook Aaren’s hand and told him. “Just call me Orion sir, I really didn’t do much.”

Aaren gave Orion a long look and went on, “My wife Airica, my oldest son Dag, my daughters Karina and Rayne and you have met Sorrin and Lars already.” After the introductions were made a maid came in and went over to Airica and whispered something in her ear. Smiling she turned to the group, “The sitting room is ready dear why don’t we all go have a sit before dinner.” nodding to her the group started leave with Orion following. Soon they were all in the sitting room with tea and some other drinks and snacks ready for them.

Carefully sitting Orion wasn’t quite sure what to do the gift he brought was normally given before all of this but the Elementals were being very different then the book said they would be, so he was probably going to have to play this by ear. After a couple of minutes of silence Sorrin, who was wiggling by his mom asked, “Where are you from Orion?”

Grateful for something to talk about Orion answered, “I’m from Britain.”

“Hmm, we don’t get many from there and most are people who moved there. What brings you to Sioa Orion?” Airica asked.

“School actually I have applied to a couple. I was hoping to get some books.”

“Oh, what kind of books Sorrin might know where they are he knows most of the shop owners.” Aaren asked.

“Just some books on cultures and cities,” Orion replied.

“That is a good decision if you never lived in the Realms or had much to do with other races.” Aaren said. Just then a maid knocked on the door and walked. She went over to the Queen and Sorrin telling them something. Smiling the Queen addressed the room, “Dinner is ready.” Sorrin hopped off his mother’s lap and bounced over to Orion and after Orion stood up grabbed his hand and started walking over to the door following after his family with Lars behind them. Making they way through the halls and in to a large 50 by 50 room with a dark wood roundtable and chairs. On the table runners was dinner Orion saw the few Elemental dishes that humans could eat were scattered though out the table with some human dishes that the Elementals could eat as well.

Being pulled along by Sorrin Orion ended up sitting by Queen Airica with Sorrin on his left then Rayne, Lars, Karina, Dag, King Aaren and back to the Queen. The plates and cups were polished silver with a little engraving on the edge. The Aaren carefully handed his wife a large slice of a purple meat with everyone else taking what they like Orion was unsure of what the etiquette was for this. It was a little like meal time with the Weasley Family. Carefully looking for something he could eat without setting his mouth on fire, Elementals like spicy food the spicier the better, seeing some rice and a soup that didn’t look to spicy, hopefully, Orion dished some on to his plate and bowl. Waiting a little bit to let the steaming food cool.

“Orion could you past the pirinc please?” Sorrin asked. Blinking Orion looked at him not sure which dish he wanted. “Which one is that?” Orion asked him. “The white stuff you got we call it pirinc, does it have a different name in Britain?” Lars answered.

“Yeah we call it rice.” Orion told him as he moved the bowl over to Sorrin and helped hold it while he got out what he wanted. After everyone finished filling their plates and bowls they quietly ate for a while. The soup wasn’t too spicy for Orion so he stuck to the rice and soup, which were really good, different but really good. The quiet meal was quickly coming to an end with out any trouble, so Orion was going to count this as a win. Then the King spoke, “Airica and I spoke before you arrived about your reward for saving our son we unfortunately didn’t know what would be best to get for you. Someone from out of the Other Realms. That being the case what do you want for your reward?”

Blinking in surprise Orion panicked. ~Crap, that stupid book didn’t cover this. ~ Trying to think of something easy to do, yet not insult for being easy. Coming to a decision and a breath a little nervously told him. “I don’t need anything for saving your son sir. I was just doing the right thing.” Aaren looked pretty shocked over his answer. Airica on the other hand looked quite pleased. She put her hand over her husband’s arm and smiling at Orion beside her asked, “Are you sure there is not anything Orion?”

“Yes Ma’am, but I do have something for you and your husband.” Orion got out the gift he brought with him. It was a set of seven charmed protection bangles; they were about an inch and a half wide made of aluminum mixed with ruthenium. The aluminum to reflect almost any kind of magic and the ruthenium lets it handle higher level spells. Handing over the bangles to the Queen who took them and smiling put them next to her.

“Thank you Orion I will have to put one on Sorrin first wont I?” Airica said chuckling. Pleased that his gift went over well Orion could see out of the corner of his eye Aaren even looked satisfied with his gift choice. The meal having ended on a good note was quite the relief for Orion. Airica and the rest of the family went to the receiving room with Orion to see him off. After arriving at the room Sorrin bounced over to Orion and hugged him. Orion flushed at the giggles form Sorrin’s sisters and mother. Sorrin let Orion go when he heard the giggles form the women to their amusement Aaren stepped up to shake Orion’s hand much to his shock, Elementals were very anti touch unless it came from family or close friends, unsure as to the reason both Aaren and Lars had touched him Orion planed to look up the reason as to why Elementals didn’t encourage touch and avoided it when they could the book only said that touching an Elemental was very rude and not to touch and elemental unless they touched you first ,.

“Good night Orion, and do take care we’ll be seeing you again soon I hope.” Airica told him from beside her husband. Surprised at the question Orion nodded his head. ~ Uh oh. ~ Realizing what he had just agreed to Orion opened his mouth to try to fix what he had just done to no avail. Sorrin upon hearing what Orion agreed to whooped in joy and was dancing around his siblings with the queen smiling with pleasure at her son’s actions. Unable to take that away for the boy Orion shut his mouth and tried not grin too broadly at Sorrin getting teased by his siblings. Turning back to the Queen Orion said, “ Good night as well Ma’am, You as well Sir.” he told Aaren, “ Bye Sorrin you take care.” after nodding to the rest of the royal family Orion apparated to Sioa, then Potter Manor. Going to the library for books about Elementals, so he could find out the reason that people who normally that didn’t like to touch strangers were touching him.

-

Watching the young man who saved his youngest son’s life leave without being back mailed for something or giving away money was not something Aaren was expecting for sure. When Lars told him that it was a Human Wizard who saved Sorrin from the rebels Aaren thought it was because the wizard knew who Sorrin was and what Elementals do for someone who saved family especially a child and instead of a sleazy wizard Aaren met a young man who truly saved Sorrin just because Sorrin was in trouble and Orion could save him. It was refreshing to not have to deal with politics in return for his son. That didn’t mean that Aaren was not about to help the young man it would just have to be later and in some other way without being obvious about it. Aaren could tell Airica was quite taken with the wizard along with Sorrin the boy could tell that much and silenced himself earlier to avoid making them upset to Aaren’s surprise. The light reading he got off of the boy when he touched him was quite favorable, for the boy although had a hard life he was still good in a way many people weren’t.

Bring him out of thought Aaren remembered he had invited Vyncynte and Ara Ullorioq over for a meeting about the rebels. There had been some vampires in the group that attacked Sorrin and Ullorioq would be able to help hunt down the remaining members of that group besides she had been grumping about how her hunters were not getting any challenges lately. Knowing the two would be arriving soon Aaren had the prisoners that were still alive prepared earlier for Vyncynte and Ara. The children had left soon after Orion had so Aaren had no worry about them even if the older ones could protect themselves.

*pop* in appeared two people one was a man the other a woman. The man was seven feet tall had blue-black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin with old Roman features and the woman was Native America in looks with coal black hair, golden eagle eyes, strong nose and mouth. They both wore causal clothes in shades of grays and brown with light amour that unless you knew what to look for you would never see.

“Hello Aaren, I hear you have a project for my hunters.” Smiling at Ara Aaren walked up to clasp Vyncynte forearm and turned to hug Ara. For Aaren it was like touching family after all their history. Vyncynte was looking around his nose flaring, “Wizard,” he stated, turning his head back to Aaren Vyncynte arched one eyebrow, “ What would a wizard be doing here, Brother.”

“Under my protection Brother, the wizard saved Sorrin form the rebels you’re meeting today.” A dangerous look passed over Aaren’s face, “Sorrin told me away from his mother that they were going to sell him to whoever would pay the most for him.”

Both Ara and Vyncynte looked ready to kill. “You have the bastards here?” Ara asked looking more predatory than Aaren had seen in a long time. The last time was when an assassin had manged to get into the castle and almost killed Aicaira she was visiting and tortured him for a month.

Vyncynte preferred to just kill anyone who tried anything against him; Ara on the other hand was a master torturer who could keep a person alive for years tortured for the whole time.

“Yes, you can take them with you when you leave,” “good I’ll let you know what I find out.” nodding Aaren dropped the subject. Looking curious Vyncynte asked, “What was the wizard’s name?”

“Orion Cervus.”

“Hmn he has applied for Proelium Academy, he will be getting his answer tomorrow most likely. His owl was determined and quick” Ara told the men. Who were impressed that the wizard had applied for Proelium. “He should do well he was polite and very courteous. I got a light reading on him; he has some decent shields but didn’t know to do one for an Elemental’s touch. He didn’t save Sorrin for the life debt he didn’t even know who Sorrin was he would have saved Sorrin if he was a homeless nobody, just because it was the right thing to do.”

“Humph, well we will see where these rebels came from and deal with that first.” Ara stated practically and with that they left for the cells.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion gets the answer to if he made it to school or not.

Having left the library late that night after finding the reason those Elementals, who were not a race which touched others unless family or close friends had been shaking his hand, they had touch empathy and from that they could read unshielded minds, unaware magic, and unguarded souls. Orion already had his mind and magic hidden and under strong shields, but his soul he hadn’t shielded. The reason he didn’t was because the Founders didn’t know Elementals could read souls so Orion hadn’t gotten any lessons on how to shield a soul. The books he had looked in for information though they did have a way to shield a soul if the person could do Occlumency. After marking the book and page that the information was on Orion went to bed.

Waking later than normal for him Orion got the book he found last night about the Elementals touch in that same page was a potion on how to shield one’s soul and looked at what he would need to help make the shield. The list was  
-Shed skin of a Gargoyle  
\- Essence of Oak  
-Tear of a Cerberus.  
The Gargoyle skin was for defense, it’s the major protection, the oak was for focusing the defense, and the Cerberus tear centers the magic on the soul. It would take just a few hours to make it after getting all of the ingredients. Going to the potion lab Orion checked to see if he had everything to make the potion, He did. Laying out everything needed for the potion Orion had it finished in two hours. Quickly downing the potion after it cooled down Orion could feel it working. The reason he could was the potion was more of a training tool then a permanent solution. 

Grabbing some food Orion was walking back to the library when Hedwig flew in to land on Orion’s shoulder, tied to her leg was a cream colored letter. “Hello girl did you have a safe flight?” Bobbing her head in answer Hedwig held out her leg with the letter on it for Orion to take. 

“Thank you Hedwig.” Carefully taking the letter Orion conjured a perch for Hedwig to stand on. “Rolly.”

*pop* “Yes Master.” 

“Could you bring some waster and owl treats for Hedwig.”

“Yes Master.” Rolly quickly popped away and returned back with water and the treats Hedwig liked the best. After making sure she was taken care of Orion opened his letter.

Mr. Cervus, We welcome you to Proelium Academy. Included is a list of classes, mark your choices keep in mind if you do not have the talent for some you cannot take the class. You have until August 14th to mark your choices. On August 15th the paper will turn into a portkey. At the destination you will meet a student who will show you where to get some items that you will need. Keep the paper it will also turn in the portkey needed to get to Proelium on August 22nd.  
Ara Ulloriaq  
A Separate sheet of paper had a list of classes.  
\- Bloodmagic  
\- Rituals  
\- Healing  
\- Essence/Sprit  
\- Defense against the Dark Arts  
\- Dark Arts  
\- War Magic  
\- Wandless Magic  
\- Elemental Magic  
\- Music Magic  
\- Mind Magic  
\- Metallurgy  
\- Arithmancy  
\- Transformation  
\- Potions  
\- Herbology  
\- Care of Magical Creatures  
\- Non-Magical Fighting  
\- Strategy  
\- History  
\- Muggle Sciences  
\- Spell Creation  
\- Dueling  
\- Stone/Gem Magic  
\- Languages  
\- Politics  
\- Summoning

Looking over the list Orion saw that some were just a half year long, some were 8 week courses and others took a whole year to do. Thinking over what he knew he needed Orion started checking off his mental list like the Dark Arts, DADA, Potions, Bloodmagic, Rituals, Transformation, Non-magic fighting, COMC, those were the ones he knew he needed and would take the time he had to thing about the other ones. Knowing that he could change his mind on what classes he wanted to take for a little while helped too. Checking the selections he had made already Orion saw them light up. Touching the name of one class gave him a list of the book and supplies needed for that class. Orion was pleased with being able to see if he has anything that he could use before classes start. Looking over the list for classes he had already picked he saw he had a couple of the books but not many of the supplies that would be needed for some of the classes, if he could even do them. 

Deciding that leaving the list for a little bit was best Orion was going to grab something to eat and to see if the library had a book on some of the subject choices. After looking Summoning and Elemental magic over Orion decided to also take Summoning, Strategy, Healing and Elemental Magic if he had the talent for all of the other ones. Having finished making his decisions for his first year Orion started looking over the list of items and books he would to look and see which ones he had and what he would need to buy. He also had all of the stuff in his truck from the vaults to check through as well to see what he had in them that was on the lists.

Heading to the library with the list in hand Orion went over to the master ledger to see if he already had some of the titles. Out of 20 books he would need for the classes he was taking Orion had 15 of them quite pleased about this Orion summoned the books to the table he had been using when he came to the library. Some of the items that were needed for his Strategy, Healing, Potion and Summoning classes he didn’t have and guessed that why he would get sent to that town with whoever would be there. Having finished with the books he could get for his classes Orion cast a feather-light charm on them along with the other books he had sitting there from before and shrunk them to pocket size he headed back up to his room. In his room Orion set the stack of books beside his bed and went over to where the eggs where to check on them again like he had every day. Both the Lycan egg was a little more leathery almost hard and Koul egg was hard but felt thinner then when he first got them. Not having much knowledge about Lycans and Kouls before they hatch was quite frustrating for Orion and to top it off there weren’t any books ether, well that he had seen any ways so far.

His choker truck had been left in his room knowing he had those books on Summoning which he had yet to read and the one book Summoning: The Summons was on the list for that class. Going into the library part of his truck Orion grabbed out those three books to read that night so he might see if he could do Summoning. Only after he finish getting the books did he remember how late it was and decided instead to write down what times his classes were and what part of the year. The ones he picked for his main classes were DADA, Rituals, Non-magical fighting and Potions these were his full year classes. Classes that might become all year classes as well are the Healing, Elemental Magic, Bloodmagic, if he had the talent for them. The rest of his classes ranged from a 8 week class, Strategy, a 10 week class, Dark Arts he had figured this was to let people see what it was about before a person let it become a full year class, and then Transformation, Summoning and COMC were all year classes as well, but they were do it yourself and turn in what you find kind of classes because you just went in to a classroom once a month to check in. It was odd but Orion liked the idea of it being able to just do his work and turn it in. Trying to remember everything in his truck he know he had a lot of the items he would need for some of the non-magical fight class and potions but what the heck were GF cards and Aeon charms. ~ Oh well, I’ll read that beginners book and maybe it will tell me what it is. ~ 

One summoning charm later Orion had the book out and was settled down to read. It was a short book only about eight chapters long. Chapters one to four were pretty much about the history of Guardian Forces also known as GFs and Aeons; Chapter five was about GF cards, this is what a person used to ask a GF for help a GF didn’t have to come when called and some cards that had been found had never had a GF show up. The sixth chapter was about Aeon charms they worked like the GF cards but most people put them on weapons for luck and chapter seven was about the differences in GF and Aeons and some of the similarities that they had. And finally the eighth chapter was about some of the most famous Summoners. Even more interested now that he had a little more background in it Orion was looking forward to his Summons class. Mulling the thought of summoning over a little more something clicked for Orion. ~ Those bookmarks I picked up those weren’t bookmarks they were GF cards and I wonder if any of those weapons I have might have Aeon charms on them.~ 

Moving over to his truck Orion open the weapon area where he put the GF cards and all of the weapons he got. The GF cards were right where he left them and after combing through most of the weapons he had a dozen different weapons with Aeon charms on them. All of which he left on the weapon it was on but pulled all of the weapons out of where they had been to put in a new area to find easier.

Pleased with his work Orion cleaned up and after eating dinner when to bed. The month he had till August 15th rolled around was spent practicing what the Founders had taught him about magic and fighting. Orion also spent a good deal of time working his magic and new focuses and making potions as well working with the little fox when he woke up two weeks in. The little fox picked the name Raginhard which when Orion looked it up meant advice, brave, and hardy. The little fellow was quick to get into trouble, but he soon learned how to hide. Dear Hedwig was quite taken with the little guy and helped Orion keep an eye on Raginhard. Orion even took time when he went to see Healer Steelmind about his magic to see Kumara who was glad to see Orion even if he couldn’t leave with him. The poor little guy was very unhappy when Orion told him he had to leave. With one week left to go Orion was glad that the Lycan and Koul eggs hatched the snakes were very bright but still babies and needed a little care before he could just leave them. The Lycan was a King Cobra with a cream belly and black body scales. The Koul was a dark blue that almost looked black with a lighter colored scale here and there. There had only been one misunderstanding and Orion quickly sorted it out before the babies could hurt each other and now of his familiars were friendly with each other.

Making one last look over the list before the 15th Orion figured everything was okay and made sure he had his stuff ready for tomorrow just in case anything happened while he was out. Waking up early the next morning and grabbing his focuses and battle robe along with a bottomless bag and a couple of knives and potions that were useful. Orion was ready to meet this person for school shopping. At about 10 o’clock his time the parchment paper lit up and let out a beeping noise moving over to it Orion saw there was a countdown started on it. Grabbing the paper he checked to make sure he had his wallet, he did. And with a crack he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Supplies and more fun

With a loud crack the portkey arrived at wherever it had been set to go allowing Orion to fall on his ass as usual. Sighing Orion got up and dusting himself off and looked around curious at where he had been sent all the while looking for his guide the school sent. It was a beautiful city wherever he was at the buildings were all bright white and towering over the buildings were mountains covered in green and capped in snow. 

Finished dusting himself off Orion looked around again for that guide. It was then he spotted a person leaning up against the wall in light colored clothes that with his white hair let him blend right in. ~Great this could be bad.~ Orion thought. Walking over to the person who looked up as Orion came closer. 

“Oh might you be Orion Cervus?” 

“I am and you are?”

“Call me Aed, I’ll be your guide for Skykilia.” Tucking his book away and moving forward Aed walked passed Orion and toward the shops. 

“What do you still need for your classes? Books? Supplies?”

“All I have left to go on books is the book for the Dark Arts ‘Dark Spell’ by Van Onyx, the book for Transformation, and the two books for COMC and the rest of the books I already have. The supplies I need a little more on the potions ingredients and some of the Bloodmagic items.” 

“Okay then I will show you where to get them then.” Aed replied 

Walking farther into the city Orion saw quite a few Elves with a couple of other beings here and there. The buildings were very pretty with white stones with whatever color the owner decided to add so some were blue, green and even a couple he could see were pink. When Aed walked into one of the shops Orion glanced up at the name Jane’s Beakers and Jars on a dark green sign. Inside were rows of jars and other containers filled with everything Orion could need for any projects. Looking over the prices on armadillo bile he was starting to run low and he would need to make more wit-sharpening potion soon.

“What is it you still need for potion ingredients?” Aed asked coming up behind Orion startlingly him. 

“The kit for healing and the one for potions.”

“Those are over here as well as the refills for the items inside them.” Aed told Orion walking over to the wall where a stack of boxes were sitting. One stack was marked Healing and the other Potions, Aed grabbed one of each and handed to Orion and moved to the counter was a man was standing.

“This will be all today.”

“It will be 150 pites.” Orion pulled out his card and set on the counter thinking of the money he needed tapped the card and a bag with 150 pites appeared. Then he put his purchases in the bottomless bag he brought along. Aed led him out of the shop and down the street to another store was a bookshop where they got the rest of the books Orion needed. All that was left was to get a few things for his Bloodmagic class. As they were walking down the street they passed a news stand that Orion stopped to look at. The headline was about Sorrin being kidnapped! Pulling out some change for the paper Orion got one and tucked it in his bag to look at ASAP. 

Aed looked curious about what Orion had grabbed, “Oh yes the prince, and it was a good thing that someone helped out before the prince could get hurt. The men that tried to kidnap him well the less said the better. It’s sad what people will do in war, going after children.” Aed gave a sigh, “What is worst is this war is more over humans than anything else.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh that’s right you wouldn’t know living in the human realms would you. There is a civil war going on about whether or not we should let, oh what they are called again, Muggles know about magic again. Some are for it, some want to enslave them, other want to kill them all off wizard included and the last group just wants things to stay the same. It’s about a 50-50 spilt right now between everyone what should happen and then some of the let’s kill humans group from all the races got together and started to kidnap people, start protests and all that. Their latest try for kidnapping was for Prince Sorrin, but someone was there and stopped them till Prince Lars got there.” 

~Huh, Great I go from one war to yet another war. ~ 

As they walked further down the road a large group of people came in to sight. It was a mix of races and all of them looked angry; they were chanting something Orion couldn’t make out. Then one of them stopped and raised their nose into the air turning Orion’s way.

“I think we’re about to have trouble.” Aed said, “We need to go, Now!” 

The one that had his nose in the air had gotten three of the others to follow him down the road while Orion and Aed had been talking. “Oh no little human, you’ll be coming with me.” 

Sizing up the Were and his lackeys Orion decided to played for time, “And if I don’t?”

Looking shocked at Orion defying him the Were grinned, “That’s okay I love making humans bleed.” he replied right before jumping at Orion. Ducking and pulling out his Kafsozyla wand and snapping a cutting curse at him. Which the Were shielded against while one of his toadies got in close to try swiping at Orion. Turning so his battle jacket took the brunt of the hit and he could grab one of his knifes, continuing the turn with the knife in his other hand Orion sliced the shoulder of toady one who fell screaming, Orion’s knife was silver, kicking the toady out of his way Orion turned back quickly. Flunky number two sent out some sort of hex at Orion. Who was already snapping out a shield with his bangle and then sent an overpowered stunner at taking him out. Focusing on the last lackey Orion was about to take the offense with him when, “Halt human,” The first Were yelled out, “Or this girl’s family will have one less mouth to worry about.”

Shocked Orion jerked his eyes to where the Were’s voice was coming from in his arms close to a knife was a little girl-she was small about 4 feet tall with long brown hair and dark brown eyes- stared at Orion scared. Unsure of what the Were might do to the little girl Orion stopped Aed he could see was knocked out over near the Were and girl, so help from him was out. The last lackey came up from behind Orion, grabbing his arm in a tight hold, the first toady with the knife cut was checking the flunky Orion had stunned trying to revive him without any luck. Those overpowered spells were much harder to break and needed more than just a simple rennervate*.

“Bring him to me.” Lackey started pushing Orion over to the Were when they came into arm reach the Were reached out with his knife and nicked the skin of Orion’s arm. A burning sensation ran up his arm. Eyes widening Orion remember the last time he had felt something like this back in second year with the Basilisk.

~ Basilisk venom, he has basilisk venom on his knife, the girl!~ realizing the knife had poison on it and knowing that the girl would have not defense against the venom Orion did something stupid. Reaching up with his free arm to grab the knife Orion at the same time jerked his other arm out of the lackey’s hold, which had loosed right after the leader had nick Orion, then using a Everte Statum* spell Orion sent the lackey flying. 

Focusing on the knife Orion was able to grab a hold of it, pulling the knife out of the Were’s hold and tossing it away from the fight. Not wanting to risking the Were getting his head together Orion grabbed the back of the girl’s shirt to pull as he kicked the Were in gut to loosen his hold on the girl. Now having the girl in his arms Orion started to back away from the Were.

“Hahaha, I see you are a fighter human,” the Were laughed from the ground, “but it doesn’t matter with that Basilisk venom in your veins you’ll be dead soon anyways.” still laughing the Were didn’t see a woman coming out of the crowd that had formed around them while they had been fighting. 

“MOMMY!” the girl started to struggle in Orion’s arms, “MOMMY!” 

“Hang on kid stop moving.” trying to hold on to the girl while keeping his bleeding hand away from her was harder than it looked, thankfully the lady quickly walked over to Orion while other people came out to grab the Were and his followers. 

When the lady was close Orion set the girl down so she could run to her mother, who bent down to pick up the girl when she got there. Carefully checking the girl over for injuries and finding none the lady stared at the girl. 

“Asta what have I told you about running out without me or daddy?”

“Not too.”

“That’s right, so you are grounded.”

A man with white hair holding the knife with the venom on it walked up to the woman, he whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was caused the woman to dart her eyes to Orion, a look of sadness crossed her face and she nodded her head to the man then handed her daughter to the man. She started walking over to Orion soon she was beside him.

“Thank you for saving my daughter’s life,” she said, “I am sorry there is nothing we can do for you, but I promise it will be quick and painless.” 

Not sure what she was talking about Orion was about to ask her when she pulled out a short sword and tried to cut him. Jerking back Orion hopped back and opened his mouth to say something, swish, just barely ducking in time the blade cut off a couple of inches of hair. Snapping his mouth shut Orion then proceeded to drop and roll away to get a couple of seconds to cast a shield spell, now hiding behind the shield Orion realized why she was trying to kill him yelled out.

“Stop I have an immunity to the venom, I’m not dying.” Eyes narrowing the lady broke the shield and dropped Orion on his back and cast some sort of diagnosis charm on him. A short list popped up which the lady looked over and then narrowed her eyes at Orion.

“Hmn well then.” she reached down with a glowing hand to touch Orion’s cut hand and healed it over leaving a pale scar. “I sorry about this misunderstanding I hope you can forgive me.” 

Staring at her Orion knew she had been just trying to keep him from being in agony. “I understand don’t worry about it.” Hopefully she’d drop it, standing up Orion brushed himself off and discretely started trying to make sure he didn’t have any more injuries, sprains, or pulled muscles. 

“Orion” yelled a young voice, thud, Orion was once again flat on his back but this time he was looking up at Sorrin. 

“Sorrin? What are you doing here?” 

“Mom meets with Qamra every Thursday.”

“Oh, um.” now stuck wondering how to ask Sorrin to get off when Orion’s dilemma was solve unfortunately by the little girl.

“Sorrin get off my Prince.” The little girl was standing next to them glaring at Sorrin.

“Asta,” Sorrin chirped, “This is Orion he is my friend.” He proclaimed happily not seeing how mad Asta was getting.

“No! He’s my Prince. Off.” Asta then pushed Sorrin over. 

“Asta.” her mother Qamra called, “Stop that you know better than to do that.” Qamra told her walking over from talking with Queen Airica, who followed her over.

“Hello again Orion. How are you?” Airica asked him looking down to where he was still laying with Sorrin now beside him instead of on him.

“Hello Ma’am I’m fine thank you for asking and yourself today?” Orion asked her while still watching Qamra and Asta a little nervously while rising to his feet 

“Just fine I see you have met Qamra and Asta.” her eyes crinkling at the corners in a smile-like fashion, “I see that Asta is quite taken with you.” Here they both look at Asta who is trying to get her mom to bring Orion home with them. The best argument that Qamra had is that Orion’s family would miss him so they can’t take him. 

Sighing with relief Orion relaxed, at least until Sorrin started talking to them, “No Orion is an o-orphan, and mom said that means he has no family.”

~Crap.~

Well that set off Asta to start crying and wanting Orion to come home with her and her mom and then Sorrin was upset because if Orion went home with someone he needed to come home with Sorrin. Seeing that both of the children were working themselves into a tantrum and every time that Dudley had one of those Vernon had blamed Harry for them no matter the real reason. 

Uncomfortable with the two children being upset Orion started to back away hoping that he wasn’t seen by them then turned to the queen who looked far to amused for Orion comfort.

“Sorry, but I do need to go.” He told her, still moving backing away from where the children where. Gathering his magic to apparated back home Orion nodded one last time to Airica and disapparate to two different places to waiting a time between all three jumps just in case he was tracked. Getting home later than he thought he would Orion cleaned up and made sure he didn’t have any more injuries that needed tending too, finished he grabbed a snack and went to do more research then to bed. 

* is not mine just borrowing.   
Not Beta'd


End file.
